Making Her Want It
by musicluv585
Summary: AU,OOC Bella does not know who the mysterious man she meets but all she knows is that she wants him and BADLY!and what about Edward and where he fits into this story! Canon pairings,EXB,EMXR,JXA.Lemons in Later chapters.Plz R&R. First Fanfic!
1. Getting Ready

******_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series it is all of Stephenie Meyers work :) I just like using the characters._**

**_Hello well guys this is my first fan-fic ever, and I really like the twilight series and i wanted to try it out since everybody was doing the same thing. So here is an interesting story of Bella and Edwards love, mixed with unexpected twists and turns. Hopefully you will like it and I would like to thank my friend Ahley G. for inspiring me to write one, so thankyou. I would also like to thank my beta MyLion.MyLamb. for helping me with all the corrections. So i hope that you guys like it and it would be greatly appreciated if you would read and review so thankyou and i hope that you enjoy it :) ..._ **

* * *

**EPOV**

I can't believe I am going to see my sister in less than forty-eight hours. I decided to take an earlier flight so I could surprise her in the morning since I'll be staying at my friend's Emmett and Jasper. Well actually, I'll be staying with Emmett, who has a penthouse in New York; Jasper was just a freeloader. I met Emmett and Jasper during the UCLA freshman orientation and we have been close friends ever since then. They decided to head back home early, stating that their parents missed them and that they were, and I quote, "under a lot of pressure" (sure what pressure). Anyways, I congratulated them on creativity getting out of school. How the hell they got away with it is beyond me.

I was broken out of my reminiscing when my phone started to ring.

"Hello," I said.

"Aye, yo Eddiekins," Emmett, my overly dumb-ass friend said. He knows I hate it when he calls me that.

"Emmett," I said annoyed.

"Edward."

"EMMETT."

"Anyways, I was wondering if you think that you'll be tired when you get here, because Jazz and I want to go to this club that is opening up; and hey, what a way to start the night right, right?!"

"Well, I dun-no …I think I'll be tired," I answered trying to irritate him.

"So, Eddiebearkins, are you?!" he asked totally ignoring my comment.

"Yo, I swear to God Emmett, one more time… just one more time…one more stupid outburst of that, "Eddiekins" or whatever crap, I will kill you," I stated frustrated.

"Yea, Yea, Yea…so we'll see you when you get here right? Also before you leave, make sure you pick up a mask, because it's a masquerade thingy, so pick one up. Later bye, Eddiekins!" he said. And before I could retaliate he hung up the phone. Emmett is a good person, but he could be an asshole most of the time unlike Jasper. Jasper is calmer, but when Jasper wants to act stupid, the both of them are fucking ridiculous, especially with me.

For some reason, I am still excited to see my sister Alice, Rosco (aka Rosalie) and Bella. Bella, the only person who was actually nice to me, except for, on occasion, Roscoe and Alice. Bella was the truest and, more or less, the only friend I had in which I could talk about anything and she wouldn't judge me. High school was the hardest years of my life, but when I got to the university, everything changed. It was like I had an overnight transition. I wasn't the guy who had a pimpled face and wore coke bottle glasses (Thank God for contacts!!). Now, I was the guy always getting hit on by girls left, right and center. So when I met Emmett and Jasper, we practically took over the school and the girls.

I tried to take advantage of this opportunity, but I just ended up having three minor girlfriends with two affairs. I then realized that I didn't really like what I was doing to these girls and stopped. Emmett on the other hand was the worst out of all of us. I remember one time when he was going out with some girl (Let's call her 'A') and then started talking to this other girl (Let's call her 'B'). Then we figured out that person 'A' and person 'B' were sisters. When Jasper and I found out, we were cracking up, thinking that he was in deep shit. The next day, Emmett went up to both of them and said that he liked them both, but for different reasons and that he hoped that they could work something out. He then suggested that they have a threesome. By this time, Jasper and I were on the floor rolling, thinking he was crazy and that he was going to get slapped. But can you believe it; those girls actually went along with it?! To this day, when we ask Emmett what happened, all he does is lick his lips and has this huge and stupid smile on his face. Well those are my friends for you. Well, I should finish getting packed.

"Oh shit!! I still have to pick up a stupid mask." I shouted.

* * *

**BPOV**

"ALLLIIIICCCEEEE!!" I screamed

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT, happened?!" answered a frantic spiky headed pixie. I can't believe that she is putting me in this ridiculously short outfit.

"What the hell are you giving me to wear?!" I screamed at Alice. She is probably bouncing up and down like usual. I wonder if she gets a laugh or two by upsetting me and causing near death experiences while trying on these clothes or even looking at them. Well, if that's what you would call these little pieces of fabrics… clothes.

"Are you serious? I can't wear this!!" I said frustrated with her.

"Oh, I thought it was something important, like you fell over or you were on fire or something like that!" Alice said. But before I could say anything else she says, "Plus, I think that outfit looks good and when Rose gets here; she'll tell you the same, so stop complaining!!" she finished as she bounced out of my door.

"Unbelievable," I murmured.

Alice and Rose have been my best friends since the beginning of high school. It was actually a hilarious meeting if you ask me; as I think about it now, I started laughing, but that is a totally different story. Tonight we were supposed to go partying at this club before Alice's brother comes tomorrow. Talking about Alice's brother, I remember, during high school, he was such a dork and girls made fun of him, but we were all good friends; we always hung out with each other. He is a year older than all of us, but it has been years since we have seen him. He went to UCLA, all the way across the country, probably to escape his old life to start a new one. Who knows?

Anyways, most of my thoughts are focused on this piece of fabric called a dress. Its not that I am ugly, it's just that I look so plain. I have brown eyes, brown hair, nice body shape and some boobs. (Not much) Pretty plain wouldn't you say? So there you go boys, eat your heart out. I am not self-centered or conceited, but I may be too nice as said by Rose and Alice. I've never had a boyfriend, well a real one for that matter. I lost my virginity to my 'boyfriend,' which was one of my guy friends and we were both doing each other a favor, because we were both virgins; and here I am 20 (going on 21) without one. The song 'All By Myself' comes to mind. Ok, so enough about me and my love-less depressing life, it's time to focus on the skimpy dress of doom. I would like to say:

This dress is too short.

The shoes are literally "to die for."

Last, but certainly not least, too damn short!!

The dress was black with a flowery thing in the middle and white platform shoes that matched. I liked it, but I was more of a jean and t-shirt type of girl; even going out to somewhere nice.

The next thing I heard was a knock at the door as I quickly took off the dress and put on my sweats and sweat-shirt. Alice is probably going to kill me, but I don't care, well right now I'm not. As I was opening the door, I hear no other than the infamous Rose.

"What took you so long? Please do not tell me that you fell on the way?!" she asked slightly laughing. Well that's Rose for you.

"Hahahhaha . . . . NO! That's not funny!" I said slightly frustrated and slightly laughing. Because I was always falling so it's funny.

"So where is Alice? I was... "

"Here I am. You should see what Bella is going to be wearing tonight!" she sang with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, let's see it then, go and try it on. We have to leave like in the next hour and a half and I have to do my hair plus beautify you at the same time in which you know takes a while not mentioning makeup time."

She practically pushed me through the door and into my room where I proceeded to put the dress on (if that's what you would call it) again!

After I got approved by my so called fashion masters, they practically jumped…No! Not jumped…pounced on me when I got out of the shower to proceed in the "beautifying session.' Alice proceeded by to pulling me into the closest chair and began to blow dry my hair, while Rose attacked my face with pencils, brushes and a bunch of other concoctions. By the time they were done, my head hurt from all the pulling and burning from Alice while blow drying my hair. They had finished a lot earlier than I had expected and was told not to look at myself until they finished dressing and putting on their makeup.

When I saw that Alice and Rosalie were done, my confidence level practically dropped another ten points; they looked great. Rose was wearing a black and red lace corset with dark wash jeans and matching shoes. Alice was wearing a dress; it was green with green gems crossing in the back and t-strap shoes. Then there was me and my dress and Alice handed me a piece of string that she referred to as a G-string.

"What the hell is that?!" I demanded, obliviously stunned.

"It's a G-string, my dear naïve Bella," she said with a smile on her face.

"This is not even underwear, Alice!! It's like a fucking piece of floss for your ass! And …and why are your outfits less relieving than mine?!" I asked clearly upset.

"FYI, it's either that you wear it and be happy or you could be as free as a bird swallow, in other words, go commando?!" Alice retorted actually scaring me, because she probably would make me go commando. I probably looked mortified at her when she stated the second choice. With all the courage I had, I snatched the piece of floss and went begrudgingly to the bathroom to put it on.

"So Alice, what is the name of the club?" I asked while finishing getting ready.

"It's called, _The Crypt_ and since it is the grand opening, they are doing a masquerade theme. That's pure genius, isn't it?!" Alice said a little too happy while me and Rosalie just rolled our eyes.

"It sounds more like a death trap to me, who names their club _'The Crypt'_?!" I said, being honest.

They both rolled their eyes and Alice said, "Well who names a restaurant, _'Butter'_?!"

She had a point and I knew that there was no point in arguing anymore.

"Here are your masks ladies. I picked these colors so that we can recognize each other easily and so it matches with what we are wearing. Also remember ladies, my brother is coming over so we have to leave like at 12:30 or 1:00 tops okay?!" she said obliviously happy that her brother Edward was coming over.

"Yea, yea we know, so how is your dorky brother?" Rosalie said

"Honestly Rose, I wouldn't call him dorky anymore. He's different…so different that you'll . . . well you'll see tomorrow. Let's go and have the time of our life ladies," Alice said.

"Well, I hope so."

* * *

_**Well thanx guys for reading and if you can please review it will help me mad mucho… thanx again for reading!! Also the outfits for the girls are on my profile.**_

**_-musicluv585 :)_**


	2. Getting Ready:Two

****

**I would like to thank** **those for Reviewing from the first chapter and i do have a good excuse as to why i did not update. First, I had my finals and stuff so i needed to finish those. Second, I had to visit my grandmother because she is really sick in Canada. But i have good news and that is that i have 4 chapters that i need to type out so hopefully i could get it out fast eough and post it lol thanx so much to those who really like my story so here are my dedications to those who reviewed...**

**LeytonTilEnd- Thankyou for liking my story... plz stay tuned for future chapters!!**

**calicullen96- sorry it was way to short but hoefully that chapters will become longer lol**

**edwardandbellabelong2gether- Thanx for liking my story hopefully you eill stay for future chapters**

**TwihardFan09- thanx so mucho for da review i hope ur summer is goin well lol **

**Ace81791- Thanx for the PM i really did need that lol :)**

**pinkvamp- I tried to update asap, but it was timing lol **

**My-BellaLuvsEdward- ur da best lol **

**dvorndran - thanx alot for your review it is good to kno that i did something right for my first story**

**and saving the best for last: **

**x-aly-x- you were my first reviewer and i am happy that you liked the story!! **

**Well guys those are the reviewers to my first chapter and it is really special to me especially to someone who is a new writer. For those who added my story to alert and favs please review too you kno that without your reviews my story would be nothing so don't be scared ok!! lol :) **

**Well thanx again .. ok enough ranting.. Please enjoy... :)**

**p.s my disclaimer is in my profile I will write it out anyways ...**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters of twilight ok maybe Edward... just joking they are all from the great Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**EPOV **

I was so happy that the plane did not decide to leave me and that I remembered to get a mask, which happened to be the only one that was left. When the plane had landed, I quickly got my few carry on belongings together and literally started sprinting to the baggage claim; many people were looking at me funny, but I didn't care. I haven't seen my family in a long time; I had a reason. I picked up my luggage and proceeded toward the escalator, which would take me to the arrival's area, until I got stopped by a woman's voice.

'_Damn,' I thought 'what now?!'_

"Umm… Excuse me sir, I need to know if you have any sharp objects in your suitcase," an unnaturally blonde asked me, whilst, looking me up and down.

"Uhh … no, excuse me Ms..."

"Stacy," she interjected.

"Well Ms. Stacy, I am in a really big rush and I have nothing on me that would jeopardize this lovely country, I call home. All I want to do is visit my dying cat named Ronaldo and see him in his last couple of moments, can you please grant me that wish?!"

_It was random and quite low, I admit, but I needed to get out of this godforsaken situation as quickly as possible before it gets out of hand._

"Aww, that is so sweet and cute. Ok, I will let you go, but next time mister you will be searched… everywhere… and that is a promise," she said while she looked me up and down again suggestively.

_Oops I spoke to soon. _

I felt like I was in dire need of a shower because of the way she was looking at me. I gave a weak smile and quickly said thank you and started my sprinting towards the escalator. I then heard the voice of that Stacy person again, "I will keep Ronaldo in my prayers," she screamed after me. I finally got to the escalator and breathed and out in a rush.

'_I really need to get back to the gym' I thought._

After I let out a breath, I saw my two best friends chatting adamantly together. I was about to say "Hey guys" when I saw Emmet's head jerk up suddenly and I knew that he was going to do something that was going to be embarrassing and stupid. I then wished that I would have gotten searched or that the floor would possibly swallow me up. I would rather endure that then what was about to come out of Emmett's big mouth and by the look on his face it wasn't going to be good. I was even trying to come up with an escape plan, before I heard the most stupid name to man starting in 3…2…1…

"EDDIEKINS," Emmett bellowed, "OH MY GOD… I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH. HOW IS MY BABY?!"

He annunciated each word as to possibly get better meaning.Who knows what goes on in that pea brain of a person I call a friend. Everyone's eyes immediately swiveled around to me and it was so embarrassing_. 'Oh God please, I promise I will never do anything bad again, just get me out of this mess'_,but of course my prayers were not answered. And Emmett's power to talk was still intact..

"I was just telling Jazzy over here that I hope you weren't in an accident?!," he feigned sadness, he was acting like a woman who has not seen their child in such a long time or something like it.

'_think Edward, think all you have to do is smile and nod, smile and nod' _I kept on chanting _._

By now we were half-way across the airport and on our way to the car park. Emmett was going off on a tangent that included babies and ice cream with nuts or some type of crap like that. Jasper looked like he was about to crack up laughing. I wanted to kill them. _'Could you go to jail for premeditated murder?!'_ I wondered.

I then started to tune back into Emmett's conversation.

"…oh I missed you so mucho. I can't wait until we get you home to make your favorite dinner macaroni and hotdogs." I almost gagged. Every time that "thing' called a friend would talk everyone would just stop and stare.

By now, Jasper was full on laughing; all I did was scowl and gave him the finger, which just made him laugh even harder. As if we could not get to the car anytime sooner, we did and Emmett had stopped his charade.

"Yo you should have seen your face it was to die for." He said while laughing.

"Especially…when… he said… he was going… to give… you a ….bath," Jasper wheezed out holding his stomach as the tears were just streaming down his face.

"You know what, fuck you and you, I am not talking to either one of you," I huffed I know I was really throwing a hissy fit but they really messed up what was going to be a great homecoming. But after awhile, I had to crack, because Emmett and Jasper started to sing, "I'm a Barbie Girl" and doing the antics by going back and forward. After that ridiculous amount singing period, it was normal and we started to talk about what we have been up to for the last couple of weeks mainly on their part not mine. Then our conversation came upon the club and what it is like. The details were very vague, but it sounded interesting otherwise. We finally got to Emmett's bachelor pad, which overlooked the city. It was very spacious and very nice, surprisingly so, that when Emmett finished giving us the grand tour, I had to comment on it.

"Wow, nice pad, Emmett, never knew you could actually let your house look like this, it's so clean." I said.

"Well that's what you get with parents who have cash, cash, and wait… more cash. And Margie,"

Margie has been the housekeeper for the McCarty's since he was a kid and he practically begged his parents to let her take care of his condo, which was good, because she is really nice and is like a second mother to Emmett.

"You guys will meet her soon, so ladies we have less then - I mean we have approximately two hours… wait, no never mind, we have an hour and a half to get there sooo…" he paused, Jasper and I were waiting for him to continue, looking confused as to why he was talking so weird.

"Well there are only two bathrooms in this ohhh so spacious condo and three of us …" again he paused, instinctively I got what he was trying to say and we all looked at each other, he then continued,

"So the last one to the two bathrooms is a rotten egg,"

All you saw were three grown men making a mad dash to the bathrooms. I was gaining on Emmett and he knew it but I decided to take the other hallway entrance which was closer to the bathroom, probably thought that he was winning but it wasn't true and he screamed in joy until he noticed what I had done.

"Damn, you Edward," I was laughing while more profanities were coming out of his mouth. I reached the bathroom before he did and I was jumping for joy in the bathroom like when rocky finally made it up to the Philadelphia Museum. I knew that Jasper and I had got both bathrooms when I heard Emmett yell,

"Hey guys that is not fair, I live here."

When I came out of the bathroom I saw Jasper leaving the other bathroom we were both obviously dressed and then our focus went straight to Emmett who was busying himself by clipping his toenails.

"Ewww, gross," I exclaimed.

"Yeah, can't you do that where there are no living people present so they don't get hit with some nasty crusty toenail and possibly die," said Jasper. I was silently chuckling.

"Ohh, excuse me I didn't know that I was insulting you… wait, NEWS FLASH!! Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumber," pointing to me then Jasper, "This is my house and I shall do whatever I damn well please, If I want to scratch my ass I will scratch my ass, If I have to rub my balls, I will do just that, ok," he said whilst storming in the direction of the bathroom. Jasper and I just looked at each other and shrugged.

Twenty minutes later we were all ready to get going, "Ok guys, we are not trying to get laid, well our Eddiekins over here is not, because he is a 'prude' and won't do anything to any girl since he gave up that 'lifestyle', " Emmett said and using air quotes to emphasize his meaning.

"Ohh wow, Emmett, did you just learn a new word today I am so proud," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. Emmett just rolled his eyes and continued his speech,

"Plus we have to get back here early, because he is going to be visiting his sister tomorrow so I think that we have to be out by Cinderella's curfew, so gentleman to a great night out with friends." Emmett said as he gave each of us a beer,

"Cheers." we shouted drinking the cans in practically one gulp.

"Ok let's go, ladies, quickly now. We need to get there before tomorrow," Emmett screamed.

For some reason I felt that something good was going to happen; an excitement that was slowly, oh so slowly working it self through my body. I just sighed and followed my two best friends out the door to the awaiting future that was in store for me.

* * *

****

**I know that the chapter is short but trust me it will get longer it's just that this chapter needs to be done before i continue.. ok now all you have to do now is just review review review.. it is greatly apppreciated thanx.. hopefully i could at least get 20 or even 15.. thanx again : ) **

**-musicluv585 :)**


	3. Authors Note: VERY IMPORTANT!

**_A/N:_**

**_I know that many people may not like these things and I understand but this is important ok here goes. The document on my becauseI thought that I could be secretive and hide it from my mother so she won't_**_** read the graphic words and I decided to put it in Book Shelf symbol 7 and save it that way… Well when I went back on Word and tried to change it back only symbols came out and I was really pissed off and stuff so now I have to wait for this computer person to look at it to change it back and hopefully he does not delete the document because it took me a couple of hours to get all that information down. Anyways I would like to thank you for the reviews and I was going to answer them the same day that I posted so you a get a 2 for 1 type of thing so to you that reviewed I will answer them when I finish typing this. My next chapter, hopefully, will be up by sometime next week so keep your fingers crossed that it will work out fine. Ok so thank you for reading!! **:)_

**_Thank you so much for the support!! It is greatly appreciated!! :)_**

**_-musicluv585 :)_**


	4. Masquerades and Mysterious Strangers

**_I would like to thank those of you that have added me as favorite and story alert and of course to those who have _****_reviewed. I am sorry that I have been away for a pretty long time and I am seriously going to try to update as much _****_as possible. I don't think that anyone wants to really know the reason as to why i have not updated in the longest _****_and if you want to you can look at the authors note which was before this lol I would also like to thank my lovely _****_beta MyLion.MyLamb. for doing a damn good beta J-O-B ... ok so enough talking and enjoy this chapter..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Twilight Series it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Cheers!" we all screamed I felt more alive than I ever had; maybe it was because of the one margarita that I drank rather quickly, I don't know. I wanted to dance to release some of this pent up energy, but I needed another drink too.

"Hey guys, do you want another drink?" I asked.

"No, we are going to dance," answered Rose "Bella we will see you out there, ok"

"Ok," I screamed over the loud music.

I made my way across the bar towards the bar to the good looking bartender, "Can I get a shot please?"

"A shot of what?" he asked seductively.

I smiled and looked up between my lashes, "Anything"

"You sure?" he asked. I just nodded. I didn't care what he gave me I need something to keep me in this confidence high I was having. I turned around for fear of what concoction it was going to be; in less than two seconds he tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at the glass and noticed that the liquid was a blue-turquoisey type of color. I scrunched up my nose and looked at the funny looking liquid skeptically, I wasn't sure what it was and I got slightly nervous; maybe he is trying to drug me.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts

"Umm no, but what is it?"

"Does it matter?" I was about to make a comment when he cut me off, "Trust me, I wouldn't slip anything into a girls drink, I'm not that type of guy."

I contemplated what he said and he looked genuine enough. I was about to apologize for doubting him, but he was gone serving another customer. I took the drink without thinking and swallowed. I felt the liquor burn the back of my throat on its way going down. It tasted ok, but I did not want to order another one. I got up left some money on the counter and proceeded to the dance floor when I heard "our" favorite song. I tried looking for Alice and Rose, but I only spotted Rose. We started to scream like little girls that were at their favorite boy band concert. We spotted Alice and her green mask making her way towards us. We started our screaming again together, we weren't drunk or anything, just a little bit more hyper than usual.

"Girls I had to do it remember summer 2006 we will never forget." screamed Alice.

We then started to dance up on each other enjoying the island beats. To Nookie by Jamesy P. All of a sudden it was like bodies were gyrating everywhere. I moved my hips to the beat of the music.

Outta road we a look now,  
Jamesy P and Celeb now  
Say we deh pon the prowl now,  
And we mus find a nook fi go get likkle jook now

Right now man dey pon de prowlin' star  
(juicy juicy) we must find a gal to carry home  
And we nar draw nil  
(juicy juicy)  
Trust meh...  
(Boom!)

Tonite I deh pon the huntin'  
All over town I am searchin'  
Somehow I mus' take home something,  
Good Lord!  
Tonite I mus' pick a pumpkin

I looking some nookie tonite  
( wussy, wussy )  
I want me some nookie tonite  
( wussy, wussy )  
I lookin some nookie tonite  
( wussy, wussy )  
Jus' a likkle nookie tonite  
( wussy, wussy )

I lookin a nookie  
A fat sexy nookie  
I lookin a nookie

(wussy,wussy)  
One who full of glammy  
Ah lookin' a nookie  
One to satisfy me  
Ah lookin' a nookie  
and ah dont care what it cost me

I looking some nookie tonite  
( wussy, wussy )  
I want me some nookie tonite  
( wussy, wussy )  
I lookin some nookie tonite  
( wussy, wussy )  
I lookin some nookie tonite  
( wussy, wussy )

dem gal ya hot and dem temptin'  
look how them waist tantalizing  
look how meh jeans pants it jumpin'  
Good lord!  
Ah cant control this ya feelin …. (music video on profile)

I found myself thinking about the lyrics and the meaning…well I knew what it was implying, but I noticed how sheltered I had become and suddenly realized I had, in fact, been celibate for the past two years and I chose today of all days to think about this topic. I wanted to tell my best friends of my new revelation; of how my life is so pathetic, but they were off dancing with two men that had black masks on. I decided to not trouble them and made my way back to our table. When I got there I started thinking about my life and how I have not been having fun and/or dating and all my friends have done stuff like that.

They have told me countless times of how pretty I am and I always dismissed them with a wave of my hand, but now I am contemplating their words. I need to do something exciting with my life. Something risqué. Something that I could put as a memoir in the back of my mind even if it may be eccentric. I am going to have sex with a complete stranger. That is something that Alice and Rose have probably never thought of before, of course before knowing them that is, but I need this and I am going to do it now. The problem is, trying to find the right candidate for the job.

I scanned the club for any takers and couldn't find any, but when I looked towards the bar and I saw a man that was looking at me with a white mask. I stared at him and I felt a connection, but I quickly turned my gaze from him and could feel my face becoming hot with embarrassment. I tried to concentrate on anything but that man at the bar, which was pretty difficult considering the gaze that I felt on my back.

I decided to be bold.

Tonight I am going to be another person, not the same old Bella who is embarrassed by almost anything that a person says; no I am going to be someone else tonight and I am on a mission to fulfill my goal. I walked over to the bar with a lot of confidence that I had no idea I had and ordered water from my favorite bartender. I could feel the dark mysterious stranger boring holes into the back of my body yet again. I quickly drank my water and winked at the stranger and sauntered off towards the dance floor. I didn't care that I was dancing alone and it was to my own beat; for the first time in my life, I felt free from everything. There was nothing to worry about; it was just me and the music. As my body swayed to the beat, I felt a presence behind me then a velvety voice say,

"Can I dance with you?"

I turned around and noticed that he was tall and had messy hair; dark brown I think. When the lights shown over his face, I could see his dark green eyes glittering in the light and I could tell that he was handsome; I hope to God he is. I didn't say anything, but just turned around continuing my dancing. I moved my hips to the beat and I could feel the heat coming off of his body. I wanted to be closer to him so I pushed my back into him and I could feel every contour of his abs and chest.

'_He worked out alright,'_ stating the obvious in my head.

His arms came around my body holding my hips and following the beat of the music. For some reason I felt safe in his arms and I did not want to part from him. If it wasn't for the mask, I would not be doing such things and I noticed that the feeling in between my legs was becoming more pronounced as I kept on dancing and I knew that I wanted him right now. Only I had to find a way to be discreet about having him somewhere and fast. We danced for what seemed like hours; our bodies just molded together and there was no point in talking we knew we had to have each other.

"So what is your name?" the ever so sexy mystery man asked; which made me shudder involuntary. I turned around and faced him and told him in the most seductive voice that I could muster, "Does it matter?" I looked up at him and it seemed that his beautiful eyes went a couple of shades darker.

I then moved my focus to his edible lips. I wanted to kiss those lips. I wondered what they would feel like all over my body. I started to lean in and so did he and it made me happy that he wanted to kiss a complete stranger too. Finally our lips met into a soft kiss that quickly grew into a much more passionate kiss with each second. He tasted like cinnamon and I wanted more of this luscious person; much more. Our tongues were practically wrestling for dominance and I think I won, because he seemed to have given in.

I pressed my body into him, feeling every single contour of his sculpted chest and also the slight arousal that was pressing into my stomach, but I reveled in it and moaned. I slowly stopped the kiss because of the lack of air supply and to tell him we need to get a room and fast. He looked slightly confused and annoyed, but I ignored his facial expression. I was about to tell him, but then a sensual song came on, _Dip it low by Christina Milian,_ and I wanted to dance again.

"Dance with me." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. I moved my hips to the beat listening to the lyrics and following suit. I could distinctly feel his arousal pressed up against my behind; I became more turned on then before and the so called floss between my thighs was becoming saturated.

I was thinking of escape plans through my discomfort, whilst, not getting caught by my friends doing the actions that I had planned and having to explain such a situation. I heard the stranger start to chuckle and he leaned in and said, "You're really making this hard for me… literally." I was thinking of a sexy comeback to make us equal in this seducing game, but I am not the same Bella, so I intend to be blunt with my answers.

"I'll show you how you are making me feel," I said. With my back fully against him, I took his hand and slowly grazed the side of my body starting from my neck down to my breasts to my stomach and then to the edge of my dress. As his hand got further and further to my hot and awaiting core, my breath was becoming shallow and the club seemed to be dimming in the background until I could only hear my shallow breathing.

His hand was almost there and took everything in me to not scream 'DO IT' but to my dismay there was a hesitation. And the magical connection was broken; the club scene came back into view and all of a sudden it seemed so loud. I quickly turned around feeling embarrassed and a bunch of other emotions that probably crossed my face. I led him on and he probably thought that I was a slut and I did this with men all the time, but I wanted to prove him wrong. I was happy that he could not see my face which was probably as red as a tomato.

I started to feel another emotion and it wasn't fully recognized until I felt the burning in the back of my eyes, _'oh no I can't cry in front of him, he'll probably think I have emotional issues; say something' _I screamed at myself. The only thing that I could have done at that moment was apologize feeling like a complete idiot, I knew that Bella was going to come out sooner or later with her insecurities and other emotional baggage, and that is what I did.

"I am so sorry, I have never done that to anyone at. I hope you do not think that I am disgusting or even-" I was cut off from continuing when he placed his oh so sexy finger, that smelled so good, on my lips quieting me instantly.

'_Wait; is it weird to smell someone's finger?'_

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. I stopped you, because I would rather go somewhere more private, lest someone seeing me ravish you on the dance floor," he smiled and continued, " but the other reason is that I have a prior engagement to attend to, and I would really like to not leave like this…" he paused, "You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen and/or met and I wish I could put a name to the face or mask I should say."

I knew he was waiting for an answer and I was contemplating if I should tell him my real name or should I go with an alias I decided to go with the latter and told him, "Carmen." Random I know, but it was the first name I could think of, because that was what I named my childhood fish.

"Carmen." It sounded so good and sensual when it rolled off his tongue, and I wondered what it would be like if he said my real name, "What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

I smiled sheepishly, "Thanks."

I then heard a boisterous voice getting closer, "Yo man, we have to go, your Cinderella moment is over and your chariot is about to ditch you, resulting in you taking the train and or any other transportation to get your ass home. It's already 12:30."My mysterios stranger looked like a sad puppy that wanted to stay with me. Then the other masked stranger I think is his friend said, "Ummm…well, I see you're in a predicament and I am going to find the ugly stepsister, see you in five or I am gone." he mouthed using symbols with his hands, while the crowd swallowed him up. I would have found this situation hilarious especially with his friend's antics, but it wasn't, because his friend was taking my mysterious God away from me. I might even see him again and then we could get to know each other better, so I am going to be the bigger one and end this painful goodbye.

"Go," I said.

"What?!" he asked, he looked so cute being confused and shocked.

"Go prince charming; there are always other nights to play." I hope it came out seductive. I did not want to say this and be raspy about it, but his features showed different; it definitely hit a spot. I finished by giving him a smile and started to walk away. Then he grabbed me and kissed me, giving me one of those old Hollywood movie kisses, but more intense and definitely more lip and tongue action going on.

I hesitated for a moment, then kissed him with all my being and moaned into the kiss, _'I hope he did not hear that.'_ I had to stop this before it really got out of hand. It took everything in me to pull away and give him a chaste kiss, " Duty calls," I told him. He started to smile and gave me another kiss and said that he'll be back soon with a serious face. At that moment I really wanted to stay with him, possibly even forever, but I just said,

"I'll be waiting."

It was like a solemn vow for lovers. I met him only a couple of hours ago, but I wanted him in more ways than one. As he walked away he kept glancing over his shoulder making his way to the exit. I licked my lips and I could still taste him and I smiled at the little memento. I was so into my memoir of his lips on mine, I did not see my two best friends bombarding there way through the club towards me, when they reached their destination, they both started to scream at me at the same time.

"What the hell was that?!" Oh no. I was found which means I have to explain and I really did not want to explain. They both were standing there with shocked and surprised faces waiting for my answer.

"What was what?! I have no idea what you are talking about," I replied trying to feign innocence and batting my eyelashes with the puppy pout.

"Oh don't give me that look, I invented that look; unfortunately I did not patent it and that does not mean that you, Isabella Swan, have the right to use it and when we get home, you are so going to tell us," said the short girl on a mission with a scary glint in her eyes.

I am in so much trouble and knew that it was going to be a long night.

Wait!! I didn't even know his name.

* * *

**Ok well there is the long awaited chapter and i hoped you liked it and if you did you would be doing me a great favor if you would review so i know your thoughts lol ok so the links to the songs will be on my profile. So thanx for reading and REVIEW!! **

**-musicluv585 :)**

**p.s my next chapter is coming very soon!!**


	5. Masquerades and Mysterious Strangers:Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all are made by the great Stephanie Meyer**

**I am finally getting the hang of this Disclaimer thingy... i have one on my profile but since everybody else in their story has one I guess I don't want to be the odd one out and not do it too lol... so here is the long awaited chapter that most people have been waiting for and I am so happy that I got it out in time!! I would like to thank my beta MyLion.MyLamb. who has been helping me so much with my stories and my spelling so thankyou!! Well the good news is that I have already started to type the next chapter and I think that everything will start to flow afterwords, and to those of you questioning why Bella changed her name trust that it is vital to the story and how I want it so don't worry ok :) so enjoy and please leave me a review or two or whatever... I want to also take the time out to thank those that have reveiwed and added me as a favorite and story alert, keep 'em coming!! **

****

Ok enought chit chat, on to the story...

* * *

**EPOV**

"I told you that it was on Bleecker, but did you listen? Nooo!" Jasper said. We finally got to the club and if it wasn't for Emmett and the lack of him listening we would have gotten there earlier. I definitely understood why he would be upset.

"Whatever, we are here now and we are going to have a good time, right?" Emmett asked.

"Right," we both said in union.

"Ok gentleman, masks on," Emmett commanded.

As I was putting on my mask I heard an almost inaudible gasp then Emmett yelling.

"What the hell is that?!" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He motioned with his eyes to the mask that I was about to put on, "It is a mask Emmett," I said.

"I understand the fact that it is a mask you dumbass, I am asking why are you wearing a white one and not a black one?" Emmett asked.

"Does it matter what mask I have, it's a mask. I am sorry that I didn't get the memo, you didn't tell me specifically what I should get and this was the last one," I said getting slightly annoyed with his attitude towards such a minor case.

"Do I look like CNN to you? I don't need to send a memo, you should have known that counting the fact that all great superheroes since the beginning of time have worn black masks, but I get that you are a pansy and you have to get the white one, you know what, forget about it. I am so annoyed that I just don't want to argue anymore. Let's go," He said.

I just stood there shocked at his behavior, but this is Emmett on a daily basis and I should never be shocked. As we entered the club I could tell that this was not your run of the mill club. It was packed and men had girls with masks on stuck to their groins as girls had their heads thrown back in ecstasy. I was about to ask Emmett what type of club this was, because it looked just like everything was sex based, but he was gone and so was Jasper. I was alone and decided to venture towards the bar.

As I ordered my drink, I looked around my surroundings. I found many good-looking women trying to make eye contact, but I wasn't interested in the least. I came here to just give my friends moral support, not get laid and/or frolic with the opposite sex. To try to make the time go a little bit faster, I started to talk to the bartender.

"Wow, this place is packed," I commented conversationally.

"I know. Its opening night and I'm actually quite shocked that this many people came out. I thought that it was going to flop, but don't tell anybody I still have a bet that it won't survive," He said. I laughed and we talked for a little bit about the pay and who owns the club and stuff I found out that his name is Ben, "–yeah she hired about twenty guys then decided that she had to cut it down to 10 just for the bartending job, she is a piece of work if you ask me, but I can't complain, because I was one of the chosen ones," He finished. Suddenly I heard a bunch of screaming and I wondered where the commotion was coming from then I noticed three girls or should I say women jumping up and down they then started to dance with each other.

"Hey Ben."

"Yeah."

"You see that girl over there?" I did not want to point, because it would make it very obvious as to whom I was talking about.

"No… there are a bunch of them all over the place, be more specific man."

"That one in the black dress with the flower thingy with straps," I replied trying to describe her dress, my eyes wondered over her body, taking in every curve that she had.

"I don't see it, but tell me what about _her_?!" He asked me.

She seemed to be heading toward somewhere and I wanted Ben to catch her, "Ok, you see that girl right there heading toward her seat?"

"Ohhh, yeah I know her, she is alright I guess, She seems to be really nice, she ordered a shot and I gave her some Hypnotiq and she took it straight down the hatch," he leaned down and started to whisper to me, "Do you know that this drink makes women horny? I mean, I didn't know it until one of the bartenders actually pointed it out." When he finished telling me this, I started to look at her and I think she found me staring at her, but I didn't glance away, though she did avert her eyes to wonder around the club.

She then started to walk towards the bar. '_Wait. Is she coming to speak to me?'_ I hope so. I have practically been stalking her for the last twenty minutes, she had to. When she got to the bar, she didn't even pay me any attention even though I had been staring at her, I was also in complete disbelief that she didn't acknowledge me.

She ordered water and guzzled it down in a couple of minutes. I stared at her slender neck and watched how her muscles contracted with each swallow that she took. I broke out my trance when she placed the glass on the bar and paid the bartender. As she turned to back out to the dance floor, she turned and winked at me. I knew, then, that there was hope.

"Well I am going to dance and put my drink on Emmett's tab," I told Ben before I put a cinnamon breath mint in my mouth and walked toward her dancing form. When I reached her, she was dancing to the beats and I seductively whispered, "Can I dance with you?" She must have jumped, because of how close I was, but she continued to dance and I found this, as an unresponsive 'yes' to my question.

She turned around and I was met with big dark brown orbs and slightly plumped lips that were glossed. She turned back around and knew that I had passed inspection, because she continued on dancing. It was crazy. I felt a deep connection just by touching her, or was that lust? I wanted to know everything about her; from the day that she was born to where she went to high school. I knew that I was going beyond my boundaries and that I should not be thinking of such thoughts, because I gave up on one night stands. I already told Emmett that I gave up that lifestyle and if I went home with this fine specimen, I would never hear the end of it.

She felt soft and smelled really good.

'_Is it bad to sniff people?'_

I didn't want to come off like a dog or a perverted person who has a weird fetish, but she smelled of flowers. I didn't know what kind of flowers, all I knew was that it was sweet and luscious and her sweat. Was it possible for sweat to smell good? To smell sweet? Oh wow, I am not making any sense and I'm starting to sound like a pervert. I really need to stop thinking.

To get my thoughts off my slightly disturbing thoughts, I decided to make conversation, 'Yeah_ Edward and icebreaker.'_

"So what's your name?" She turned around and gave me a slight smirk.

"Does it matter?"

Wow, not the answer I was expecting, but I liked the fact that she wanted to keep herself undercover and I could feel that my pants were becoming constricted with my arousal for this woman. I moved my focus to her mouth and I wondered what type of things she could do with it, she seemed to be thinking the same things.

She started to lean and I decided to meet her half way. Her lips were soft and I didn't want to rush this, I wanted to savor this kiss, but I could not suppress the lust that took over and became more passionate as we both deepened the kiss. I noticed that we were fighting for dominance and I grinned inwardly and let her defeat me.

Her body felt better from the front, not like I was complaining from when she was turned around the other way, but her breasts were mashed to my chest and I could feel her peaks were hard and knew that she didn't have a bra on. My arousal for this woman was becoming more present every single minute that I was kissing her. Just when I was about to lose it and call caution to the wind, act like a caveman, and throw her over my shoulder, whilst, stalking out of the club, she ended the kiss. I was annoyed and I didn't care if she saw it on my face, but she seemed to have ignored my presence for a moment.

Her beautiful face was slightly contorted in concentration, she was thinking pretty hard about something, but then suddenly said, "Dance with me." How could I refuse her and leave myself in this state. I would do anything she asked me to do. I was sweating, because I was near combustion. How would it look if I went back to Emmett and he noticed the wet spot on my pants? I will never hear the end of it. The way her body moved against me was taking a lot of self control. I laughed off my uneasiness, I had to tell her what she was doing to me.

"You're really making this hard for me… literally."

She answered me huskily, "I'll show you how you are making me feel," which was the last thing I expected to hear; this girl was just filled with surprises. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. I wasn't anticipating this and I could always call my sister tomorrow to reschedule. Instead of being led out of the club, she took my hand ever so slowly grazing the side of her body. I made sure that I was standing still just in case she stopped, because I surely would not stop my hand on my own accord, if she did. I then felt that I was nearing the end of her dress and I was intended to go under.

Oh crap! Why could I not have been an only child?!

Ok, I really didn't mean that. I love Alice, but all because of her I can not enjoy this fully. I hesitated; I didn't want to do this here. I wanted to take my time with her and not a rushed session of lust, then to never see her again. The pleasure needs to build until we both reach our climaxes. I felt like I was turning into a version of Doctor Phil.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that she was staring at me and I saw the hurt behind her beautiful eyes. I needed to fix this and quick, but before I could start to speak she was talking.

"I am so sorry; I have never done that to anyone at. I hope you do not think that I am disgusting or even-" but I had to stop her, because this was not even her fault, she seemed so fragile and insecure and I needed to, no, I wanted to assure her that nothing was her fault.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. I stopped you, because I would rather go somewhere more private, lest someone seeing me ravish you on the dance floor," I smiled and continued, "but the other reason is that I have a prior engagement to attend to, and I would really like to not leave like this…" I hoped I was making her feel better, I needed to know this girls name, "You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen and/or met and I wish I could put a name to the face or mask I should say."

I waited patiently for her to tell me her name. Then I heard it, "Carmen."

"Carmen," I repeated as I let it roll off my tongue, "What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." I wasn't lying it was the truth. She gave a me a beautiful smile in which would be engraved in my mind for a long time.

"Thanks."

As if things could not have gotten worse, Emmett's mouth came and made the world less of a nice place. He had such bad timing and hopefully he wouldn't bother me about this. His voice was becoming closer and closer and again I thought about an escape plan.

"Yo man, we have to go, your Cinderella moment is over and your chariot is about to ditch you, resulting in you taking the train and or any other transportation to get your ass home. It's already 12:30." I was torn I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to take her with me forever_. 'Pull yourself together Edward you are seriously whipped just after some dancing?'_ I hated to admit it, but I was. "Ummm…well, I see you're in a predicament and I am going to find the ugly stepsister, see you in five or I am gone." Emmett said before leaving when the crowd just swallowed him up as he was flashing his hands with his fingers. I was again brought out of thoughts with the stunning voice came to me.

"Go," she told me.

"What?!" I asked flustered. Is she trying to get rid of me, I thought we had a special moment.

_Oh no, I really need some help._

"Go prince charming; there are always other nights to play." Wow, that statement could be taken in many ways and the way that I was thinking of was far from being clean. I needed her. Maybe we can make arrangements or something before I leave? She was about to walk away and I could not let her do that without kissing her or even telling her of my plans.

I kissed her with all my being, I wanted her to feel what I had felt over the last two hours and that I would find her somewhere or another even if this club was the only way to meet. She kind of paused and it sent a slight blow to my ego until she started to kiss with me much more fervor and I caught that moan that escaped.

She pulled away, with somewhat swollen lips that begged me to kiss them, "Duty calls." I smiled and knew that this would not be the last time that I would see her. I gave her chaste kiss, because it was safer not to indulge myself into those luscious, chocolate pools. I told her that I would be back soon and hopefully she would want to meet me.

"I'll be waiting," She answered, barely audible over the loud music. I had to get out of there. I started to walk away, glancing over my shoulder just to make sure that amazing woman was not a dream, but reality.

The cool air suddenly hit me as I stepped outside of the club. I hadn't been aware of where I was going, that beautifully mysterious woman was on my mind and she had me walking who knows where. But maybe, just maybe, I'd see her again and have a chance to find out more about her.

"Eduardo, great that you could make it out in time, now don't you miss that you couldn't have been in our position, you dug yourself a deep hole," He stated then continued

"Ok, since Jasper did not want to leave his tonsil hockey-ing, I am leaving him. I told him twenty times that we had to go, but you know how he is when he has made up his mind, so it's just me and you now." Emmett continued his prattling and making his funny jokes. I nodded my head to seem like I was paying attention, but my mind was on other thing. It was on her, Carmen, the woman with the beautiful brown eyes that had captivated me tonight.

* * *

**Well thank you's to those who reveiwed and added me to anything on their profiles and like this story... until next time we meet!! lol **

**-musicluv585 :)**


	6. The Great Awakening

**_Hello fellow readers I am trully happy that you guys have stuck it out with me considering that Breaking Dawn came out, and for the new readers welcome and I hope that you like my story and review and/or add me for anything. Well I have heard some very surprising results on Breaking Dawn and that many people did not like it. Wow I am shocked but trust me I already kind-of spoilt it for myself when I went on but whatever I will still read it nonetheless. Well I will like to take the time and thank the best beta in the world MyLion.MyLamb. for doing a great job as usual, so thankyou. And those of you that have read my story thankyou and I hope that you will like this chapter as much as I liked writing it so let's begin..._**

**_Wait I almost forgot the Disclaimer, when I don't have it up there it looks kind of naked and bare and it looks weird so I will just put it here even though it takes so much time lol _**

**_Disclaimer: I Do not own Twilight and/or any of the characters I just like using them :) well there is the disclaimer now we can begin the story... _**

**_So begin..._**

* * *

**BPOV**

Pain.

So much pain and sunlight.

Who opened my blinds? Whoever it is will never hear the end of it.

Suddenly, all the events from last night just logged itself in my brain and I knew that I would have a headache for the rest of the day. Last night had to be one of the craziest nights I have ever experienced. I went on a drinking spree with my two best friends. I think I was doing it because I was depressed.

Anyway, I drank a lot and when we got home we went on another drinking spree, and then we decided to dress up in our Superman, Spiderman, and Batman undergarments. It was crazy because we also have matching capes. I know that Spiderman does not have one, but we had one that looked like one for him, go figure. There was a lot of screaming and jumping up and down and running around the house. I am actually scared to go into the kitchen.

The last thing that I remembered was that we were belting out "We are the champions" and I was pretending to strum the imaginary guitar. "_Oh please let them not remember last night._" Then to top it all off, I had this amazing dream that I met this great guy and he was mysterious and sexy all rolled into one and… oh no it was real ...oh God oh God what I have I done. I almost had sex in a club with a random stranger. I could have gotten herpes, wait can you get herpes from someone's hand? Eww! What was I thinking? Well I knew what I was thinking, but WHAT WAS I THINKING?

"_I need to have a shower." _

After hyperventilating for a couple more minutes I got up and stepped over the heap of bodies I called my two best friends. My face was paler than usual and my breath was seriously stinking. Never mix tequila with orange juice ever again, matter of fact never drink again.

After I brushed my teeth to the point that it was actually squeaking and I felt that the inside of my breath was very minty fresh, I stepped into the shower. The hot water really had a way of relaxing your bones and taking out all the stress. I lathered up my favorite strawberry and vanilla shampoo and tried to scrub away all the things that I had done last night.

After my long shower I felt refreshed, but still had a small headache that was dissipating quickly and felt that I could see things clearly. I decided to get started on breakfast and get the coffee going since they will probably kill me if I didn't put it on in the first place. I intended for there to be a big mess but instead there were only a couple of bottles here and there and it would not take long to clean up. I am one of those types of people who wear underwear and a bra with my robe over in the morning unless I have to be somewhere usually and I would walk around the house like this because we are best friends after all and we all have the same assets.

The bell started ringing. It was around nine in the morning…I know that it wasn't the creepy newspaper guy, but who could it be? I know that we were not expecting anybody today. I went to the door and asked who it is, but the person did not answer, I was honestly getting freaked out and I did not want to open the door and get mugged at the same so I opted for getting Alice's favorite bat in which she used on her ex-boyfriend about two weeks, of course there was no ridiculous amount of bodily harm…a couple of bruises, a broken nose and a concussion. Trust me he deserved it.

I asked the question again and the voice said, "Come on Alice open the door, stop playing around." Her boyfriend could not have recovered that quickly and if he did, I will have his best friend ready to knock him out again. I opened the door with bat raised about to make contact with his face when I saw a man with beautiful green eyes that looked terrified.

"What the hell type of wakeup call is that?" he said still cowering then I saw that his eyes were roaming over my appearance then said. "Never mind, I will gladly die happy." He commended smugly.

I felt the breeze and glanced down at my appearance, when I was lifting the bat my robe must have loosened because this person had a full eyed view of what was underneath. I quickly covered myself and scowled at his expression which was between amused and something else I could not decipher.

I was angry that this person first knocks on the door without stating who he is and then in the next second he was ogling me openly and had the nerve to make a smart ass remark, no matter how cute he was. "Who the hell are you?" I practically screamed

"Well, I would tell you, but I would have to kill you, and what is your name sunshine?" he asked in the most appeasing velvet voice and I almost gave in…would have given in if I wasn't as pissed off as before.

"You know what, you're the one who came to the damn door asshole, so why don't you state your damn business before I call the cops stating that I am being harassed by a potential danger to society that finds it amusing to bang on peoples' doors at ungodly hours." I sneered.

"Ok, well I am here to see an Alice Cullen and I was wondering if she lives here?"

"What business do you have with her?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well, isn't that between me and Ms. Cullen?"

"No it is not because I am her sister."

"Wow! So you are telling me that I was ogling my sister and I didn't even know it. Wow." He repeated annoyingly. "Talk about unknown incest."

"Oh my God." I thought out loud. I didn't give him a chance to speak before I just slammed the door in his face. Oh what have I done? I was hitting myself in the head until the knocking on the door began again.

"I'm really sorry about that. It's just that, wow, you look so different."

"What?" He looked terribly confused, "Have we met before?"

I couldn't believe my eyes. Here in front of me was Edward Cullen. Brother of Alice Cullen. My best friend, Edward Cullen, who I have not seen in such a long time.

"I didn't know that you were... I mean I forgot you were coming and just remembered and didn't realize that you were… well you." I stumbled through my apology. He was smiling, but seemed confused in this situation.

"How about we start over again, ok? My name is Edward and your name is…" he trailed off.

"My name is-" I was cut off when I heard small voice thick with sleep that was getting louder with each step. She had on a duck robe with duck slippers to match.

"What the hell is going on? I am trying to sleep and all I hear is..." but she could not finish because her attention was focused on the figure posted in front of the door.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" she practically squealed.

"Oh my God!" Edward said using a falsetto voice, "Oh my God! Oh my God!" he continued copying her actions. This little dialogue went on for a good five minutes before a short blur launched herself and was hugging and kissing Edward.

"Hello to you too, Alice."

"I can't believe you're here, in my house. I have missed you so much," she said, "Don't ever leave me, ok." She said in a small voice.

"Okay." Edward conceded. There little spectacle of love brought a small tear to my eyes. It was so cute.

His eyes met up to meet mine and I smiled, and blushed to look away. Suddenly Alice came over to me and said, "Bella, why didn't you say that Edward was here?"

I saw his eyes flicker to me and his eyes grew really big in realization, "Wait! That's Bella?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Guilty."

"Oh, wow…ummm… wow." he stuttered at a lost for words.

"Uh, Bella."

"Yes, Alice."

"I think you would like to get changed, right?"

"Huh." I looked down at my attire. I swear I was about to cry of embarrassment. Edward just cleared his throat and looked away. "Yeah, I should…excuse me really quickly."

I ran upstairs as quickly as possible and thanked God that I didn't fall on the way up, trust me whoever said that falling up the stairs was impossible hadn't had the experience. I quickly changed into my sweats and t-shirt and looked myself over in the mirror to make sure that I was presentable before I went back downstairs. Alice was animatedly talking to Edward about her and stuff…what she and I have been up to. Then I heard Rose's voice,

"Alice, I hope you aren't trying to cook again. Leave the cooking to Bella because I do not want to call the fire brigade again even if they are…" she paused looking at the man who was in the living room. "…cute" she finished.

I saw Rose's eyes ask in question, _who is this?_ But then decided to ask Alice with questioning eyes. Alice looks completely excited

"It's Edward," she answered Rose without her having to ask.

"No way!" Rose commented shocked.

"Yes it is."

"It can't be because Edward was pimply and had coke bottle glasses not to mention scrawny and geeky."

"Thanks, Roscoe." he answered sarcastically in return.

"Oh my God, it is him," she announced running up to him and hugging him enthusiastically. "You're so beautiful."

"Ah thanks, Roscoe, I never knew you could be so sentimental."

"You just had to ruin the moment didn't you, you and your smart ass comments, I give up being nice to others. I have to give it up to you, Edward; you cleaned up nice. Did Bella comment you on this yet?"

Why does everyone have to bring me in at the worst moments? I was perfectly content on not being noticed; then the blushing started all over again.

"Well I am looking forward to Bella's comments about my 'incredible handsomeness.'" he used his fingers to accentuate his meaning, "but if you don't want to tell now, I will be happy to find out later."

What an egotistical person. I wanted to make a witty comeback, but I stayed silent for the best just incase if I said something stupid. Alice quickly changed the subject and I found this as an excuse to mosey on down to the kitchen area to finish the preparing.

I heard Alice rambling about her ex, Lance, and the fact that he was a complete jerk and how he cheated on her. I already heard the story millions of times because I was one of the people to sit through all the crying and "_why did he do that to me am I not good enough_?" and whenever it came up again we would all curl up with a pint of Half-baked Ben and Jerry's and state how men are helpless and then we would watch the notebook and totally be called hypocrites stating 'why can't men be more like him?,' then shuffling to bed with tear stained faces.

My mind drifted form the past to the present most of all to our guest that was about twenty feet away. It was great to see Edward. I never knew that he would end up, well let me admit it… kind of cute. He had this boyish thing to him, but still so masculine and strong with his features and his eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes, from what I remember, were never so bright.

I remember he always told me that he felt insecure and that he was never happy and always felt depressed. I also remember when one of the guys in his class played a bad joke on him. Edward secretly had a crush on this popular girl named Amber and the guy pretended to be her and wrote him a letter and left it in his locker asking him if he wanted to go out some time.

When Edward told me, I was happy for him, however, I also felt that something was not right, but I did not want to voice my opinion just in case if it backfired in my face. The next day in school he walked up to the girl and asked her to go out and she laughed at him including half of the cheerleading class included with the football team. I never knew that Edward could become so angry. He did not talk to anyone for at least three days and just concentrated on his school work.

I wanted to comfort him and be his confidant, but every one needs time to heal all wounds. After that little grace period he bounced back and was normal as ever or so some people thought, but Alice, Rose and I knew better. When he left without saying much of a goodbye at the end of the year it hurt especially his family in which he sent a letter for his absence, other than that, they have not seen there son for like two years and they were very upset at first, but he wanted to leave as soon as possible so that he could escape Manhattan and start his life all over again without seeing the same people that he went to school with. So other than that they have been communicating via phone and email. For two years. Rose came into the kitchen with a sly smile on her face and I knew that she was up to something.

"So, my dear Bella, what do you think about the 100 percent man eye candy sitting out there." I shrugged.

"Rose, he is my best friend, he is _our _best friend, you can't think of him like that. It's just so weird."

"Look, Bella I am not even going to lie, Edward has really matured in more ways than one. He has gotten better looking…come on tell me you think that he isn't hot."

I knew how I felt about him, but I will not reveal my feelings so easily, I did think that he was good looking, but he is my best friend I really don't think of him in _that _type of way.

"Rose, you can think of it as in any way that you want to and if you care so much why don't you go out with him."

"I would, but he is too scrawny for me. I like a man with more meat on his bones, but still built you know."

"Oh, you mean a man on steroids with all that nasty muscle all over the place and lots and lots of grease all over his body and tans more than you will. Oh, and the bonus, he talks like this 'do you want to touch my muscles? Are they not very firm?'" I commented in my best Arnold Schwarzenegger voice.

Rose laughed at me and denied that she liked men like that. She helped me in cooking and we were giggling about what type of guy we both wanted. And I definitely had some type of idea, the mysterious stranger who captivated me with his sensual voice and eyes, but I needed to remember that I was not myself that night and it probably was unlikely that he would live up to his promise, but a girl can dream right?

"Earth to, Bella."

"What?"

"You just dazed off on me, what are you thinking of and plus I am starving so get the food on plates and hurry up." Alice screamed at me

"Relax its coming".

I plated the food on the plates and gave it to them. I have to say that I didn't know that I was that hungry and I went back for seconds. After we were well fed and stuffed to the hilt we sat down and talked about his life and what he has been doing and things that are interesting to him and we talked about our lives also.

It was so interesting to hear all these things and he told us about his friends that he was staying with and all these funny frat boy stories that they did. We were all in stitches by the time he was finished.

"Wow, Edward, that was a really funny story I can't believe, its Emmett right, would do something like that."

"Well that's Emmett for you. Hey, you guys should really meet him and Jasper and then we could hang out and have fun and stuff."

We all agreed. The next five minutes were left for us to be pondering as to what were going to do next. It was either between going to the movies and seeing a chick flick or going to just hang out at a restaurant. We agreed to the latter and went to this little Cuban-American restaurant and sat outside enjoying the great summer air. We talked about everything and anything and I had to admit it was the best day for me since in forever, well not exactly. Any day without Alice and/or Rose bringing me into stores for shopping was a very good day.

When we came back from eating and just walking around central park everyone was tired and I being the lightweight wanted to curl up in a ball with my pillow and never get up. I could already feel my headache somewhat coming back. Surprisingly nobody argued with me and we all decide to do it to.

Edward excused himself to call his friends so that he will be able to get back since he did not have a key. After many futile attempts he came back saying that Emmett and Jasper forgot about him and he asked if he could crash there for the night. I never knew Alice's smile could become any bigger and she of course told him that he could stay, he was family no doubt.

She told him that he could find the toiletries and some type of clothes. We laughed when we saw the get-up that Edward had on which was a very tight pair of shorts and t-shirt. He scowled at Alice's choice of clothing and she gave him an apologetic smile. He gave a weak smile and sauntered off in the direction of the living room because Rose decided to make her stay longer in the guest room. We girls were still having small fits of laughter until we parted for the night.

After many restless turns in my bed after an hour and a half I could not find sleep, it usually did not come to me until maybe up to an hour of moving, but tonight it was going on for longer. I had no idea what was wrong with me, maybe it was the excitement of my best friend downstairs or maybe the insistent feeling of possibly seeing my perfect stranger again. Who knew and I knew only one way that I could solve this problem.

I went downstairs to have my infamous midnight snack that always did the trick. Coco Puffs. Rose always told me that I would gain weight because I could not really burn off the calories in that small amount of time before going to sleep, but little did she know that you do burn off calories when you are sleeping and even if I did gain weight, it was more of a good than a bad. Most people know that I can stand to gain more weight. As I reached the slightly glowing room, I was surprised as to who was waiting there.

* * *

_**Dun dun duuuuunnnnnnnn... Who can it be can it be Edward...?? or can it be Jacob!? or can it be some random person that does not even belong in the story named Bob or Mary?! who is to know but me.. lol ok so I would love to hear who you guys think it is or something of that sort. If you have any type of questions and/or concerns PM me or write a review and I promise that I will be with you asap!! Ok thanx to those of you have reviewed again and added me as a story alert/favorites/author alerts/ or me as your favorite author. Thanx so much well I am kind-of a review whore and would love some more but whatever you give I am totally content. Well thanx for reading and until next time. Wait... one more thing I was thinking that I will start updating my stories on Monday and Fridays, it is a thought and I have no clue if I will go through it but I will try... ok ok I am going now!! Thanx again!!**_

_**-musicluv585 :)**_


	7. Coincidences and Happy Moments

**_Well I am back again after a very long hiatus from this story. But I have a big surprise for you and that is a super duper long chapter and I hope that you will like it. I would like to take the time out to thank all of you that have added me to their favorite author lists and all story alerts and to those who have been with me from the begining of this story lol. I would also like to thank my beta who finished correcting this in record time so that i could post it up for you today. This is about 18 pages long on word and I am so proud of myself. So anyways thankyou again and iI hope that you like the chapter so enjoy..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Twilight Series it is all owned by the lovely Stephenie Meyer. _**

**_So on with it..._**

* * *

**BPOV**

Okay, okay I was being kind of farfetched; it was just a coincidence that he would be there too. In the words of Rosalie, the "100 percent man candy" that she was referring to seemed to be standing there aimlessly doing nothing important. Without a shirt on, I might add. He didn't notice me just yet, but that didn't stop my wandering eyes from traveling over his chest. He had definitely changed. Oh no, what am I doing?! I swear I must be getting more brazen by the minute. I really need to stop this. I quickly tried to make a bee-line up the stairs when I heard my name being called.

"Bella?"

"Hey," I said trying not to seem like I was there for a long time, never mind the heat was already spreading.

"Are you okay? You seem to be flushed right now?" He said with a concerned face.

"Yeah, I am fine, well, good-night. I was coming down to get something, but never mind I will get it in the morning." I was about to turn and go upstairs, but I heard the voice again so quiet and serene almost like smooth velvet on the skin, if it could be compared to that.

"Wait, why don't you just come and get what you were looking for now; don't go on my behalf." he feigned a hurtful smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." he instantly smiled. "I was about to get some cereal because I was hungry, are you happy?" He shook his head and moved his way around the kitchen with so much ease it was like that he was there for such a long time.

"How do you know your way around the kitchen?"

"Well, one no one needs to tell me that this contraption is the refrigerator and this thing with all the knobs on it is the stove, but who knows maybe I mixed up the two." I laughed at his weirdness; I really did not know how much I missed him until this moment.

"I was just asking, no need to be mean and sarcastic about it," I retorted whilst smacking his arm.

"Ouch. I see that you have become more violent."

"Man up, Edward or else I will be calling you a softy for the rest of your life." I laughed reaching down to get my favorite cereal.

"Ewww, what are you doing?"

"What?!" he answered.

"Why are you drinking from the carton? Do you have to be such a … such a guy?"

"I think I am the last time that I checked. Should I make sure?"

"No," I practically screamed. "That's ok, just give me the carton"

"Where are your manners, dear Isabella?"

"First of all, I do have manners. It's just that it is only directed to those that are of importance."

"But I am the one who is holding the milk in which you desperately need to finish your concoction."

"Fine, Edward, can you please pass me the milk?"

"No."

"Why not?" I was beginning to get frustrated.

"Say it with meaning, like you can't live without it," He demanded.

"Edward, can you please pass me the milk?" I said with as much meaning as possible and made my puppy dog pout to add more emphasis.

"That's better, why eat something like that now?" he asked making a face.

"Well if you must know, the best way to a girl's heart is chocolate other than diamonds of course. It is in our DNA."

"Wow, great hint to know if I want to take a girl out, I guess."

"You're very welcome. But feel free not to thank me now." I said with sarcasm. He just grinned but did not make an attempt to even say thank you. We easily fell into conversation. Talking as if time itself just paused and we continued from then on. I was giggling hysterically when Edward finished telling me another story in which Jasper and Emmett had to do a project for there classes and they had to live in a girls world for a week and vice versa. Emmett was waxing his legs and decided to go and do it on his genitals since women did it too. By that point, I was in tears. Edward then started to stare at me intently. My laughter had died down some and I was able to breathe again when I noticed the silence on his end.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Edward, I know you better than that. Tell me what's wrong." I was becoming concerned and I really wanted to know what was bothering him.

"It's you."

"What about me?" I was confused. Did I do something or say something wrong?

"It's like you…but different."

"Different in what way?"

"In every way," he whispered.

He then stretched and then smiled which did not reach his eyes and started to walk away. I sat there stunned for a minute before I heard his voice again.

"Good-night, Isabella."

"Good-night, Edward."

I was confused. What was this boy thinking in that little head of his? I have no idea as to how I found myself in the bathroom, but I did. His words still reverberated in my mind and I still didn't understand what he meant by 'every way'. It's not like every one stays the same all the time, so what was he talking about. I quickly brushed my teeth and fell into a deep sleep even though Edwards's words still swam in my head.

The next morning I woke up very early and I was in dire need of a mocha frap or a big hazelnut coffee from Starbucks. Whichever it was, all I knew was that I needed something quick to quench my coffee addiction. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, took a long hot shower and while I was in there my mind began to drift to last night, but it didn't get that far when I heard the infamous Alice banging on my door.

"Bella, I have to pee."

"Well sorry, toots, you're gonna to have to wait. Wait, you have your own bathroom, I suggest you use it."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because, Edward is in there."

"Tell him to get out."

"No, how would that look with having company."

"He's your freaking brother for Christ's sake"

"Bella this is NOT YOUR PERSONAL BATHROOM!" she screamed at me.

"I have been staying here longer than your brother and I am allowed to stay here as long as I want." I replied defiantly

"You know what, I don't care I am coming."

"Oh no your not." I practically scrambled out of the bathroom wet and almost killed myself by slipping on the tiled floor I swear I must have done some type of double axel thing like in skating. I flung the towel around my body before I opened it to curse Alice out when I saw him. And I was clad only in a towel. In front of Edward. Edward, my best friend.

"Good morning, Bella, aren't you looking…what's the word, oh yea, spiffy."

I was so embarrassed and the hotness of my blush was spreading which was not helping matters.

"Uh…hi," I squeaked out.

"I see that you two will be talking so I am going to use the bathroom." Alice closed the door, but then started to talk again. We both were silent and there was an awkward silence between us, until Alice broke it and her voice resonated through the bathroom door. "Umm, guys, can I please pee in peace? I can still see the shadows and I need privacy."

"Oh right, sorry, Alice," I said. "Well I am going to change and I think that you should too, so that we can get ready for the day."

I noticed through my little rant that he was smirking at me and had his eyebrow up and said, "Okay." He brought out the word and walked in the direction of the stairs. Could I have acted any more ridiculous? He was already clothed; I hit my head a couple of times because of how stupid I sounded.

When I got to my room I started to think of what my stranger thought of me and why he picked, but then I was glad that he didn't know the _real _me he might have just thought I was weird and walked away. But the other half was thinking about how his lips felt on mine and how close our bodies were which made me shiver involuntarily. I made up my mind I was going to see him again. Hopefully he would be there so that he didn't just make that promise on purpose.

The question is; how am I going to get Alice and Rose to take me back there without stirring up suspicion? We hadn't discussed my little tirade at the club and I sure as hell wasn't going to remind them, so hopefully they forgot when we got wasted. I didn't bother to dwell any further just incase karma wanted to make a visit. I quickly got dressed and made sure to look myself over since there was company there and I didn't want to embarrass myself like I did the last time, make that twice in the last 48 hours. I came downstairs and I could here the endless chatter of my friends and the great smell of hazelnut coffee in the midst. I always thanked the person who ever invented it.

"Morning guys," I said joyously.

Alice glared at me, possibly because of the bathroom incident and Rose just looked at me as if I had a huge mole on my nose. Edward was the only respectable one who acknowledged my greeting and said it back. I smiled and decided to load my plate up with bacon and three stacks of pancakes, which were chocolate-chip by the way, my favorite. I knew it had to be Edward that cooked. Rosalie was practically useless in the kitchen and Alice almost burned the house down, so I did most of the cooking, but I didn't mind. It was nice that there was a change and I didn't have to cook this morning. After talking for a while, Edward was getting ready to leave.

"Well, ladies, I'm off to see these friends of mine. They finally got my message so I will see you guys soon, okay." Alice looked like she was on the verge of tears, but Edward reassured her. "I am going to come back, Alice, don't worry, plus I still have to call mom and dad so that I can tell them that I am back because they will be very happy to hear from me after so long, right, so how about we make a date and we can call them together. How about tomorrow?"

"Okay," she replied with a small smile making a place on her face. I thought there little exchange was so cute and wished at that moment that I had that type of relationship with a brother and/or sister. He gave each of us a quick hug before exiting the household.

"I miss him already," Alice commented pouting. "You guys know that we are really close and I haven't seen him in a year. Well I am going to have a moment of sulking in my bedroom and if you guys need me and/or want to have some retail therapy you can contact me in my room." Rose and I gave each other sympathetic looks and continued eating and talking about what we should do for the rest of the day. Suddenly the phone rang and Rose went over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Who is this? And if you are offering anything trust me I don't want it so you can-"

"Oh my God, how are you?"

"Wait, where are you? There is a lot of noise in the background."

I was still nursing half a cup of coffee when I became interested in the one sided conversation and my interest was peaked.

"Oh wow. So you're here right now at this moment."

"Don't get an attitude, I was just asking."

"Yes, I know its nice hearing my voice too."

"Shut up, you know that I know that I am not, I'm just confident." she laughed out.

I asked Rose with questioning eyes 'who is that?' but she just put up her finger to tell me that she will tell me in a moment.

"Ok, yeah, I'll be there in about twenty minutes or so."

"Yes I am excited that you're here."

"I am, right now, on the move with purse in hand…"

"Yes I am walking out the door. I will be there soon."

"Okay, bye." She said then hung up.

"Bella," she exclaimed "you would never guess who was on the phone.

"Santa," I said with mock sincerity. "No it actually may be someone of more importance, I know, it was one of his reindeers. Damn I wanted to talk to Rudolph too you know."

"Sometimes you are one of the weirdest people I know." She laughed but then her face became normal from the laughter. "It was Mike."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup, so we need to get ready so that we can pick him up from the airport, but don't tell Alice."

"I'll never tell." I said in the spooky voice like Brittany Murphy in _Don't Say A Word._ Rosalie and I both laughed at my craziness. "She is going to be so excited," I said recovering from my endless amount of giggles.

"I know I am." Rose answered.

"Alice, Alice, ALICE…" we both screamed.

"Guys, I was just down stairs, can't I just wallow in piece." She whined whilst covering her head with a polka dot pillow.

"Stop being so damn dramatic and get your ass up. We got places to go and some of it might have to do with the word I don't know…shopping."

Leave it to Rose to be forceful when need be, I knew that she was good for something. Alice just glared at her and Rose just ignored her and proceeded to take the covers off at the same time. I smiled sheepishly at Alice and told her that I would go too and she could dress me up if she came with us or Rose would capture her instead and she would be forced out of her house. Alice huffed, but complied and went to put on her jeans and we told her that we would be in the car waiting and Rose threatened that she better have her pixie ass in that car in no more than five minutes.

"You know what, Rose, you are lucky that I didn't take longer."

"Oh please, you take centuries just to pick the right type of t-shirt and jeans depending on the weather and whole bunch of details which are pointless."

"Oh, so why don't we take a little trip down memory lane, remember what you went to meet your boss's son? Okay, I rest my case."

"How was I supposed to know that he was seven?"

"He didn't have to tell you, you assumed in which you made an ass out of yourself instead with your super short skirt with half your tits sticking out."

Rose just stuck her tongue out at Alice and she in turn just rolled her eyes. I laughed at my two best friends and their ridiculous stories throughout the whole entire drive of who did what and where.

Suddenly Alice said, "Wait, the mall is back that way, why are we going in the direction of the airport."

I started to panic and quickly looked at Rose, she was always good at making up lies on the spot but me I would just fumble with the words and look anywhere than at there faces.

"There is a big super mall over here that someone told me about." She answered.

Alice looked speculatively and instead decided to ask me. Damn!

"Bella, Bella," she said in a sing-song voice. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know." I tried to lie, but I knew that she could tell that I was lying.

"You're such a bad liar." then she proceeded into poking the hell out of me. "Okay, okay I forfeit, I will tell you."

Rose shot me a glare.

"Well," I started. "We are going where you want to go even though you may not like as to how we are getting there, but when we get there you will love what is there even though you may no be happy right now since we are going to the place in which you don't know of."

Alice looked at me like I had five heads. "What?!... Huh… I am confused."

"Never mind, Alice, if you didn't get it then you won't get it the second time." I chided. I threw Rosalie a confidant smile and she smiled back. Keeping things from Alice was a hard task in itself, so this is going to be my way of deterring her from the actual truth.

Ten minutes later I screamed. "We're here."

"There is nothing here to be screaming about I do not see any type of blow out sale or "super mall" around here," she said using ear quotes. "We are smack in the middle of the airport, where are we really going?" she asked.

"Okay, Alice, we lied we are actually meeting someone."

"Oh okay, is it a she or a he and why?" she asked.

"Uh, it's a guy, but we are no telling you why because…" but I wasn't able to finish when she started to freak out.

"You made me come out like this and didn't bother telling me that there was a guy coming to meet me? Hello! What is wrong with you? You two may not be so uptight about your fashion sense every single day, but mine is essential." She shrieked.

"Trust me; he does not care what you are wearing. He is not into stuff like that, well sometimes and plus he is not here to meet you it is us, meaning collectively as a whole."

"Well I hope that this person is worth my time and then I want to really go shopping so that I can be happy." She said whilst walking away.

"Uh, Alice, we need to go in this direction." We said pointing and she stormed off in the direction while Rose and I were laughing quietly.

When we got inside of the airport we told Alice to get us some snacks from the vending machine so that we can look around to see where Mike was.

Alice came back waddling holding all the stuff in her hands. "Here is your Cheese Doodles and Coke Rose, your Snickers and water Bella and I have my pretzels with Pepsi." Then she paused when she looked up. We looked at Alice then to the place in which her eyes were set on. She squealed and quickly shuffled her food in my arms and ran to the stranger which we identified as Mike.

"Thank God you people came here the time that you came, I thought that I was going to be gobbled up by these heathens. Mike said while giving each of us a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Mike was a blonde hair, blue eyed and I quote "southern Belle". He was so funny and he's a hairstylist and he also made up our little girl group. He is like all three of us in one. He is Alice's shopping buddy, this is not including the fact that we have to tag along; Rose's gossip person and my confidante.

"Okay, I am here now and I am in dire need of a mocha latte frap with major and I mean major whipped cream, come on girlies we need to get to Starbucks pronto." He said trying to walk as fast as he could towards the car park.

We pulled up to Starbucks and Mike ran more or less and ordered his drink and even asked for more whipped cream in an extra cup.

"Do you have any idea as to how good this thing is?" he said relishing the taste of his drink. Rose rolled her eyes at him while Alice and I laughed.

"So how is, momma Newton?" Alice asked

"She is still kicking and screaming like she just came out of the womb." He replied.

"How can you say that about your mother?"

"Simple, I just did, plus when you stay with that woman for about a month then you would understand that living with her isn't really a good thing. Anyways, what have I missed? I have missed you guys, and this coffee tastes so good. It is so orgasmic it makes me just want to pick up the nearest man and kiss him, but there are exceptions. He has to be hott with a nice ass other than that I am not going to be to giddy. Oh and I also missed the men, they are so much sexier."

"I thought that men were better looking down south, plus they have that old southern charm and manners," Alice said her eyes glazing over.

Mike just looked at her and scoffed. "Well if you think an overweight man in overalls is sexy, then Justin Timberlake made a mistake by bringing it back." We all laughed at his little tirade and I was so happy that he was back it seemed like my summer was not going to have a dull moment at all.

We had just finished hysterically laughing at one Mike's story and we had started eating the best chocolate chunk cookie with vanilla bean frappachino when Alice gave me a sly look then started to run her big mouth.

"Guess what, Mike?" Alice asked.

"What?"

"Bellamadeoutwithastranger." Alice exclaimed hurriedly before I put my hands around her little neck and mouth. I could not believe at this precise moment that she would blab, I mean, I thought they forgot about this, why couldn't they forget?

"Bella, let go of the pixie and I promise that you may strangle her later after she has said her piece." Mike said. I let go of Alice's mouth and let her speak again.

"Bella made out with a stranger." There was a loud gasp and then everybody's eyes were on my face.

"Is that true, Bella." Mike asked incredulously.

My face was already a tomato and I knew that the hoots and laughter would start in a couple of seconds. I decided to count Mississippi's. When I got up to the fourth Mississippi, I heard everyone shriek with excitement before the flow of questions came hurtling out of there mouths.

I cursed the pixie for having a good memory and myself earlier for thinking that they probably forgot. Oh damn that karma.

"One at a time, and I promise to answer 3 questions each." I announced defiantly. "Deal?"

They all nodded profusely and I called on them one by one and it was to go in the order of Mike, Rose, and then Alice.

"Yes, Mike."

"Was he hott? ... Wait can I change my question it came out too fast." He asked.

"No, you can't change it and what I saw of his face I think that he was." He looked confused so I told him to ask Rose for more details later.

"Okay, my turn. Was he a good kisser?" Rose asked.

"Hey, you took my question, Rose." Alice exclaimed. Rose just shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, he was a great kisser." I blushed as I remembered the way his soft lips molded with mine.

"Did he have bad breath?" Alice asked.

"What type of question is that, Alice?" both Rose and Mike said.

"If he did have bad breath do you think that she would have kissed him?" Rose asked then mumbled. "I swear if I had a pillow." Alice ignored them and since it was a question I answered her with a "no". Back to Mike.

"My turn again, okay, did he have a great body?"

"Yeah." I didn't want to add that I also felt a rather large part of his anatomy at the small of my back, so I kept my mouth shut.

"What was the color of his eyes?"

"I think that they were dark green, but it could have been a dark blue. I am still trying to figure it out." Oohs and ahh's resonated around the room.

"How tall was he?"

"He is taller than me, maybe about 6' or 6'2, something like that. Okay, guys, this is the last round and then you can't ask anymore questions."

"Would you like to see him again?"

"Yeah, actually, we made plans to see each other next Friday hopefully since that seems to be the same day that they have the next masquerade theme, but I don't know if he is going to show and I don't want to make a fool out of myself just because we made a stupid promise." But that same promise meant a lot to me even though I knew him for like a couple of hours, I wouldn't mind to know more of him. The emotional and even possibly the physical.

"Would you let us meet him?"

"Definitely not"

"Why not?" they all said.

"Because you guys would probably scare him away with the twenty million questions and the "if you break her heart we'll break your most precious assets" pep talk and I can't take that chance. I love you guys, but you are almost worse than my parents." I answered honestly. They did not look to hurt and we continued on with our questions.

"Would you have slept with him if you had the chance?" Alice asked.

Now that was a question, more or less, that Mike or Rose would ask, but sweet old Alice, I was shocked to say the least.

"Uh … I-I don't know," I stammered out, in reality I would have just said 'hell yes,' but I knew that they would be teasing me for the longest, and if I left this question unanswered then they will never stop.

"You have to answer it, Bella, it was part of your rules and you have to answer it truthfully and you didn't because you are not making eye contact, plus you are starting to blush." Alice said in all one breath how the girls does it, beats me.

"Fine, I would in a heart beat." I mumbled out.

"What, I can not hear you, dear Bella? Speak a little louder for the rest of the class to hear." Mike said. I glared at him.

"I would in a heart beat!" I practically screamed.

"Hallelujah!" Everyone exclaimed. I just put my head down and tried to ignore my friend's joyous celebration.

When we left, it was about six o'clock and we were driving to one of Mike's friend's house so that he could stay there. But he wanted to stop of at Alice's first to see how she decorated the house so that he could put his two cents in.

"Why don't we have a slumber party and we could gossip and do each others nails and stuff? It would be so much fun like we were in middle school instead of being adults and it would be so exciting." Alice squealed and bounced around.

"Down pixie, down," Mike said pretending to be a ring leader slapping the tiger with the whip.

"Sorry, guys, I think it was that vanilla bean frap that was getting to me with the extra energy boost."

"Yeah, un-huh. Anyway, Alice, since we are having a slumber party I was wondering if I could stay at your house for a while since my apartment is being renovated and stuff and plus, Paul is messy. I love him and all, but there is nothing nice about having a man with a messy house since he acts like a diva most of the time. So can I stay?"

"Of course you can, you don't even have to ask, your family."

"Wait, so where do I sleep?" asked Rose.

"It's called you got an apartment so go live in it," answered Mike.

"Hold up and correct me if I am wrong, you have an apartment, too, so get the stepping and don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."

"Okay, number one, miss thing, it is getting renovated. Look up the meaning, blondie."

"You're a blonde, too."

"Correction, dirty blonde."

"Still blonde," Rose mumbled.

"Can't you guys ever grow up?" I asked they were having this conversation on the street and they were attracting attention to themselves.

"She started it," they both said in unison.

"Plus, it's our signature way of showing our friendship," Mike said. "She is the wind beneath my tush."

"I love you, girlie," Rose exclaimed.

"I love you, too," he replied and then they gave each other a big hug.

"Okay, enough of the mushy stuff, let's get going inside of _our _house." to make sure that there were not going to be anymore conversation about this topic.

We got into the house and we helped Mike set up his suitcases and get settled in.

"Well, let the beautifying process begin." Alice exclaimed.

She attacked us with facials pedicures and manicures all done by her. You have got to love Alice; she is just that loveable type of person even though she could be quite hyperactive if need be.

"I just love this exfoliant. I used it when I was with my mother and even she said the same thing it makes your face feel like butta."

"Isn't it butter not butta?"

"I say butta not butter." We laughed at his ridiculousness.

It was quiet for a while before Mike broke the silence.

"So I don't know about anybody else, but I am still quite curious about your mystery lover."

I choked on my coke and looked at him not noticing that the other two pairs of eyes were on my face.

"No. I already stated the rules I will not say anything more… I mean there is nothing else to say." I tried looking at there faces, but I didn't make eye contact.

"Say that to my face, Bella and I want you to look me in the eyes." Rose commanded.

I couldn't do it so I ignored her and continued playing with my fingernails.

"Isabella Marie Swan you better tell me what you are hiding from us or so help me _gawd_," the incorrigible Alice said. I knew that Alice was violent, but this behavior shook me up a bit.I could see that I was not going to be able to get out of this situation so I told them the story and throughout it were gasps and eyes being bugged out.

"So let me get this straight, you almost gave some random man the ability to touch your pooch wa without thinking of the consequences such as diseases such as STD's and Aids and what ever nasty diseases that it could turn into?" Mike asked and could tell that this was the type of question that they were all asking in their minds.

"He didn't have anything and you can't contract Aids from your fingers and/or STD's, plus what the hell is a 'pooch wa'?"

"You know exactly what it means; I do not need to explain."

"Wow!" Rose said. "I never knew you had it in you. I think congratulation's is in order." Both Mike and Alice shot her look of disgust. "What?! Come on, Bella, does something unusually like…well, Bella and we can't rejoice in it"

"Thank you, Rose," I said rolling my eyes. "It was something that I felt needed to be done. I was drawn to him and quite honestly if he asked me to go steal a car I probably would do it."

"Are you out of your love sick mind?" Alice shrieked.

"No, why can't you be happy for me?"

"Wake up and smell the pheromones, this is not the 70's in which casual sex was the new trend. You need to be careful with these people in these times. Other than that," he sighed "I speak for myself when I say that I am truly happy for you in doing something outrageous and more like Rosalie's type of genre, but still be you, okay." Mike said. I smiled at them and I already knew what Rose's thoughts were on the whole entire situation, but I really wanted to know what was on Alice's mind.

"Fine, I am happy for you too, but be careful, okay." I smiled and we had a big group hug.

"Okay, now where is the double chocolate chunk ice-cream?" Rose asked.

That night I fell asleep dreaming of who my beautiful stranger could be.

* * *

**EPOV**

When I got home I was still thinking about how long it had been since I have last seen my sister and her friends, well, my friends to be exact. Rosalie changed a lot. She looks more like a girl then the last time that I remember. She has a great body and it is not chubby…she was a chubby kid to say the least. Alice, still small as ever and probably grew an inch and a half. And last but not least, Bella. Or should I say Isabella. To say that she changed is an understatement and as a guy I tend to notice a couple of areas that change over time if you get my drift.

That morning was quite a surprise/shock finding that Bella was the door answerer; I thought that it was a friend of Alice's or maybe I was at the wrong house or something. And the body, let's just say I had a mental and physical reaction towards it. That image will be forever burned into my skull best friend or not. Throughout high school she was flat chested and had no hips or anything really working for her. And I know that I was not in better shape, but now she was hott. I shouldn't be thinking of her like that, but when I saw her last night in the kitchen it validated my thoughts thoroughly. She looked happy and we were acting as if we were in high school still. She was the only girl that understood me and she was great company. When the last day happened, I really did feel bad about not telling her about how I was and countless of times I have picked up the phone to give her call, but I always went against it. It was refreshing seeing them and hopefully we can hang out with Jasper and Emmett. I walked up to the apartment and I was greeted by a gray haired woman with kind eyes.

"Uh, hello, I'm Edward, you must be Margie?"

"Yes, handsome and kind, you must be Edward." She said taking my hand and shaking it.

"Thank you, has Emmett been here?"

"Edward, is that you?" I heard Emmett scream from inside.

"Yup, he is back there," she confirmed pointing.

"Thanks," I replied walking to where Emmett was.

"Dude, where the hell did you go? I was like looking for you everywhere."

"So you went out and looked for me?"

"Not really, I mean, I did search inside the house and then Jazz and I went out."

I rolled my eyes.

"So where have you really been?"

"I told you that I had to meet my sister and I don't have a key for this apartment and there was no way in getting back."

"Oh, there is an extra key in the cabinet, duh!" he said matter-of-factly. "I at least thought that you were the one with the brains out of all of us."

"I am dufus."

"Pansy."

"Oaf."

"Chicken head."

"What?! How old are you, what type of name is chicken head? Anyways where is Jazz?"

I said picking up a soda.

"He went off with this broad again last night. I swear I feel like I am becoming celibate. I haven't gotten any for like the last couple of days. Do you have any idea what this frustration is doing mentally?"

I shook my head, honestly I had no idea.

"I went to the gym early this morning to relieve some stress. When I got there, all I could see was ass, boobs and lips. The room was covered with them. And I had to leave when this lady asked me if she can help me and my mind was processing 'hot damn she could help with my problem.' I swear I never ran so fast, so here I am sitting down waiting for my friends to keep me off the subject of s-e-x."

"Why did you just whisper the last part?"

He pointed to the kitchen in which a woman, Margie, was whistling and then I understood what he was talking about.

"You know, I was getting the feeling I was going to jump Marge at any minute that is how bad it got." He shuddered. I was laughing at him and he just scowled changing the channel to ESPN. Then suddenly we heard Jasper's voice resonating through the house.

"Lucy, I'm home."

"What the hell?" Emmett said standing up to see what was going on.

"I've had the best night EVER." he shouted.

"You will never believe it, it was like heaven but better than that...no it was like sweet apple pie it was warm and…"then he paused when Margie came out. "Oh shit…I'm…oh, wow, what a surprise."

Emmett and I were trying to hold in our laughter.

"Hi, I'm Jasper, you must be Margie, and wow this is so embarrassing."

Margie smiled and shook her head. "It's okay," she said before coming back and announcing that dinner would soon be served.

"Dude," Jasper said hitting Emmett's arm. "Why didn't you tell me that Margie would be here today?"

"First off, ow! Second of all, I don't have to tell you everything."

Those are my friends for you. I was thinking that I should call Alice to see how she was doing, but she was probably doing something tonight.

Jasper told us the story of "the best lay ever" and I just shook my head until Emmett brought up my little situation that I had on Friday during dinner.

"So, Edward, what was up with the chick at the club you were dancing with?" shoveling a big piece of chicken down his throat.

"There was nothing up, Emmett." I said.

"That's not what she said." He said cackling.

"Shut up."

"Okay, seriously what is really going on?" he asked. Both jasper and he were looking at me expectantly.

"Her name is Carmen and we said that we would hook up maybe this Friday."

"Oh, her name is _Carmen, _so what is she like?" he said signaling with his arms. "Come on details and don't tell me nothing because I saw that look that she gave you and it was like 'please don't leave me I need you'" he said.

I threw a bean at his head and he just scowled at me.

"I guess she's nice."

"Yeah of course she is nice. Did you see the size of her-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence because I was about to punch him and Margie came in the room.

"Emmett I will be back tomorrow, okay and Natalia said hi."

"Okay," he replied getting up to give her a hug. "And tell her that I wouldn't mind seeing her soon."

"Yeah, okay." She responded.

"Bye, Margie" Jasper and I said in unison.

"So back to the task at hand, so where was I, oh yeah, so she has these great amazing-"

I gave him a look. "Don't even say it, and don't think it either. She is not that type of girl to say that. Matter of fact, no girl should be talked about like that."

"Quit acting like a prude and grow some, don't tell me that you have not thought sexually about a girl," Jasper piped in.

Bella.

"Nope," I answered.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked.

Isabella.

"I am so sure," I responded. What they did not know won't hurt them.

They both looked at me expectantly, but I ignored them. The rest of the night was filled with screams of frustration when one of the football teams lost.

That night I dreamed of what my mystery girl looked like and the funny thing about it, Bella kept on popping up.

What the hell?

* * *

**_Oh wow looks like Edward is having very naughtydreams of his best friend . I hope you also like my new edition Mike. I did not want to make him bad and/or a perv of any kind and i thought that this was a really cute way of making him lol. Well guys I hope that you like this chapter and that you review or whatever and I am so happy that i wrote this much I guess it was a gift lol. Well review my lovely's and i'd like to thank you again for the amount of story alerts and for adding me as a favorite author too it trully is an honor to have this story be liked. _**

**_Thanx again and until next time!!_**

**_-musicluv585 :)_**


	8. Another Day and Some Drama

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of twilight I wish I could have added that non existant Lemon though!! Oh come _**

**_on like you have never thought about it !! :)_**

**_Well guys here I am again and I know that you are either very upset with me for not updating for over a month. _**

**_Well to be honest I really don't have an excuses except for some mild writers block and some procrastinating but _**

**_also I am getting ready for college!! whooo hooooo... for those of you who understand you can sympathize lol _**

**_okay well I would like to thank those of you that had voted for my other story Training Day even though I was so _**

**_far from winning I congratulate those of you that have continued in the contest and for future reference a Congratulations to who won!! _**

**_I would like to also thank those of you that have reviewed in the past you have no idea what it means to me also to _**

**_those who have added me to their favorites and alerts. I also like to thank my luverly beta, . who i _**

**_honestly did not contact for a long whileand it as if I practically vanished off this earth but never fear I am still here _**

**_lol. Okay well i remembered that i promised you that I would try to update sooner well that did not happen and I _**

**_am still not sure that I could keep that promise so I will safely say this. I will honestly try to update when i can _**

**_short chapter or not well this was about 14 pagges on word so who would have thunk it lol. Okay enough babbling and I hope that you liked this next installment_**

**_Okay Now you can read..._**

* * *

**EPOV**

I knew I needed to call my parents today. I couldn't deny them for this long. I knew that they would be ecstatic and since they went on their cruise I have called them about three times which were very short and ended up with me slamming the phone down in fury because of their ongoing complaining of me.

I got through high school and I got to college. I think that they would be happy with that, but no, they always complain. Just thinking about the impending conversation is already making me infuriated. I remember that Emmett said I needed to go to anger management because I had "serious issues," which is not true. Who doesn't get mad and throw things around?

Today it is one of those mornings where you just want to stay in bed watching the ceiling while life goes by, but who can really bask in the ambience of the quietness when you have the loudest and boisterous person sleeping in the next room. Emmett. I swear he could sleep through a whole entire orchestra of blazing horns.

I shuffled myself into the bathroom to take the sleep away.

"Rough night?" Jasper asked when I rounded around the corner into the spacious kitchen.

"No, I did not have a rough night, you?"

"Well, with the ongoing mumbling and slight moaning and snoring during the middle of the night, I guess you can say that I had a grand time." He said, lifting the cup of steaming tea to his lips. "Well since you are already up there is no point in giving you your wake up call, but I think that I will mosey on down to Emmett's room and give him some of his own medicine. July fourth, remember payback's a bitch." He took a big cup of ice cold water and filled it to the brim and shuffled in his old grandpa shoes toward the bedroom. At first I didn't remember what he did, but then it all started to come back to me.

**Picture it July Fourth…**

**(Flashback)**

"_JASPER!! Hurry up," Emmett screamed. Emmett was standing outside the door waiting to use the bathroom and hopping from one foot to the other. I knew that Jasper was doing it on purpose. _

"_Emmett, why don't you use the other bathroom, like, in the other building?" _

"_You know I would use the other bathroom, but…" he paused "I kinda did something bad." _

"_What did you do?"_

"_I just did something okay. I am not getting into details." _

"_Come on, what is so bad that could have happened…Oh!" I said, with realization. "How the hell did that happen" I quickly asked, without laughing, but I couldn't control the burst of laughter that erupted from my chest a moment later. _

"_Well, remember those soft tacos? Well, I kind of ate like twenty more after you guys went off to dance and I was sitting there talking to Mandy and she made me laugh and all of a sudden it… happened. IT WAS LIKE TRYING TO STOP AN ATOMIC BOMB! You can't do it, so sue me why don't you. Not to mention she noticed the smell and stomped away with a disgusted face, imagine what that did to my ego." his stomach rumbled. "Oh no, this is not going to end well. Jasper, get out of the bathroom this is an emergency and I need to go, "He practically cried. _

_I was still in hysterics and I felt bad for him, but he did deserve it. I, of course, did not disclose this information. _

"_Shut up, Emmett. I will be out in like ten minutes." Jasper screamed through the door._

"_Oh hell no!! You do not have privileges to take more time in the bathroom, let me in." _

"_NO." Jasper answered back. _

_I could see he was not going to last. And he quickly walked into jaspers room and told me not to come in there for a very long time and told me to not tell Jasper that he was in there. This was not going to end well at all. I turned on my heel and walked into the living room and put on the TV. Jasper came into the living room with just his towel draped over his waist and another towel drying his hair and he had a scowl on his face. _

"_Where the hell is that son of a bitch, do you know he ruined my shower?" I then noticed that there was a half-naked girl running out of the bathroom towards the front door and disappeared out of sight. _

_All I could do was shrug. _

"_Wait until I see him. I am going to kill-" he rambled, walking towards his bedroom. By the sound of it, he had opened it. I did not want to be in the mess and I made my exit._

_Come to find out, Emmett had taken a dump on one of Jasper's favorite shirts and Jasper was livid and planning revenge, but Emmett got to him before he could go through with his plan. Emmett was acting very weird for the last couple of days and he and Jasper were on mild talking terms. _

"_Eduardo, have you seen golden boy around?" _

"_No, Emmett, I have not seen Jasper. He probably has class or something, why?" _

"_No reason, I was thinking of making dinner for us guys. You know, as a peace offering for doing my business on his favorite shirt and because it is July fourth and this is the time to be with my loved ones, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind calling him or something?" At the time I thought that there little rivalry was being discontinued, but was I in for a big surprise. _

"_Yeah, sure, you can cook and I am Martha Stewart." I snickered._

"_Well, you can be if you became a blonde." I scowled. _

"_Just do it, okay. I want this night to be a …blowout." _

"_Yeah, okay, sure." I called Jasper and he was adamant about not coming at first, but then finally agreed since I would be joining him. _

_**Five hours later**_

"_Well, guys, I wanted to make this special dinner for us. We haven't been spending as much time as we used to and I miss our bonding times, so this is a toast to the start of a new day and a … blowout dinner." _

_Yet again, with that word, I swear he chuckled, but when I looked at him again his face was a perfect mask of indifference. "Let me get the food, it's in the kitchen, anybody want salad?" _

_We both agreed and we started some small talk. _

"_Do you think that he is up to something that I don't know of?" Jasper whispered, as not to alert Emmett that we were talking about him. _

"_No, Emmett is very forgetful. He doesn't like to keep grudges. Trust, he forgot about your little bathroom takeover." I said, using air quotes; at that moment Emmett came into the room with steaming plates of Macaroni and cheese with chicken that smelled... quite good_

"_Wow, Emmett, I never thought of you as one to cook." Jasper said_

"_And I never thought of you as one to be an asshole," he murmured, as if not to be heard, but I heard him. However, Jasper did not hear what he said. _

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said, I never thought of you as a one woman man."_

"_Ha. I don't think I will get married gentlemen, so this toast is too many women in my life." he toasted._

"_This is to friendship," I added. _

I know pathetic but come on.

"_This is to great and prosperous health." Emmett had a small smile on his face and a suspicious glint in his eye when he said it. What was that about? _

_I was suddenly very weary of the food and that Emmett may have done something to it. He just smiled at me and winked and said eat. Across from me, Jasper was wolfing down the food as fast as he could._

"_Yemmet sis sas zot es es tood evrt."_

"_What did you say and can you please chew with your mouth closed. You really are setting me off my food mellow here dude." _

_Jasper swallowed. _

"_I said, Emmett, this is the best food ever."_

"_Thank you, and just to let you know, Jasper, I feel really bad about your shirt." _

"_No prob. Let's let bygones be bygones, it's a new leaf remember."_

_During the meal we were doing some small talk, nothing major, just how our classes were going and I noticed that Jasper kept shifting in his seat, and every time that he did, Emmett would look at him. After awhile, I had to ask what the problem was and he just answered nothing. _

"_Gentleman, I am off to go and meet someone for drinks and I hope that you have a happy night, I know I will." Emmett explained getting up. _

"_Hey, Emmett, can I quickly jump in the shower? I need to meet Karen tonight so that we can hang out."_

"_Yeah, sure, man. Go ahead and have fun…wait, why don't you and Karen team up with me and my date and we could hang out together." _

"_Oh okay, sure and thanks for letting me go before you." He quickly hopped into the shower and they both were out no later than 15 minutes. _

_That meant that I was left with the cleaning up. While I was putting away some of the dishes I noticed an unfamiliar bottle dropped haphazardly in the back of the cupboard it was a bottle of Mira Lax. Oh no, Emmett did not forget or really forgive him._

_**End of Flashback**_

That day was very humiliating for Jasper. Period. So I understood why he wanted his revenge two years later. Actually, I really didn't because if it was me I would have gotten back at Emmett a long time ago. Plus, if I wanted to get ready to go to Alice's and make the inevitable phone call to my parents, I needed to get moving.

A moment later, I heard Emmett screaming followed by a loud thud and a colorful strand of screaming profanities at Jasper, who was sprinting around the house screaming at the top of his lungs. There is never a dull moment around here.

"Guys, I am off to my sister's-"

"You son of a bitch, wait until I get my hands around your-" shouted Emmett.

"Come on, Emmett, not in front of Edward. That was supposed to be a secret between the both of us." Jasper answered back.

"House and I will be back…maybe later on and I will give you a call or something, okay? "

"Come on, bubble butt, get those legs moving. I am still far ahead of you." Jasper yelled

"I will get you, ass wipe, one way or another. You are such a pansy for bringing this up two years later, what the fuck? You are so late, old timer." Emmett responded back.

"Guys."

"Well, I needed to do something. Sorry I didn't recover from the torrent of diarrhea coming from my ass practically the whole night. What's her face didn't even want to talk to me, much less then look me in the eye after your stunt."

"Guys!"

"That's what you get for not letting me in the bathroom because you wanted to act like a little bitch and pretty yourself up even though there was no improvement."

"Guys!"

"Right now I'm sitting here looking at you trying to see things from your point of view, but I can't get my head that far up my ass."

"GUYS!" I shouted.

"What?" they both shouted back.

"Did you guys hear me speak at all?"

"Yes you are going to see your girlfriend and you won't be back until later."

"No, your wrong, dickwad. He is going to visit his aunt and then he is going to call us."

"Don't call me names or else I will call you names." Emmett retaliated back, like a child.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

It happened so fast that you had to really be paying attention when Emmett's fist connected with Jasper's face. Jasper got back up and it ended up in an all out brawl on the floor.

"I see that you have this all under control and I will see you later." I said backing up towards the door.

"Bye," they shouted.

For the grown ass men they are, my friends can really relate to five year olds.

I quickly called Alice to let her know that I was coming over now and that I would see her in a bit. She sounded very excited and I was somewhat happy that my life was getting back to normal. I, too, was looking forward to seeing her again.

I rang the door bell and waited. When it opened I was met with my sister who jumped on me and a smiling Bella behind her.

"Wow, I guess this is not as shocking as yesterday."

Bella blushed and turned her eyes away from me.

"Come in, come in." Alice ushered me through the door. "Are you hungry? Bella made bacon and Mike made some of his mom's famous French toast and we could also make some eggs if you like."

"Yeah I could eat." I answered, looking directly at Bella. Yet again, her blush became more profound and I smiled as she hurriedly went to the kitchen.

"So, who is this Mike person?" I asked, truly interested. I wonder if she was dating him or something.

"He is a friend, Edward, don't worry. Not a boyfriend," Alice commented, rolling her eyes.

I poked her and she started to tickle me which ended in a huge tickle fight. Bella saw us and I immediately stopped. She had the tray of food in her hands and went to put it down, but I took it before should could do so and I went on to proceed on gobbling it down.

"You are so disgusting," Alice and Bella said, in unison. I even showed them what was in my mouth as they groaned in further disgust. I chuckled and just ignored them.

"Hey, girlies, I am going to go to the shop today and see if my so called employers are there or if they are just gossiping as they usually do…Oh and who is this strapping young man?" asked some blonde haired guy.

"Mike, this is Edward. Edward, this is Mike our new roommate for now."

"Nice to meet you, Edward" he said, smiling.

"You too," I replied, even though I was slightly uncomfortable with the way his eyes were roaming over me, I felt violated just like I did when I was in the airport.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you're not my type. I like my men a little muscular than you and you're almost on the brink of being anorexic if you know what I mean. But you're a cutie, though." he informed.

"Umm…well thanks."

"No prob." he turned to talk to my sister and Bella. "I'm off and I will see you guys later and if the wilder beast wakes up and she needs me, tell her to come by the shop if she wants to go on our shopping date."

"What, you invited her on a date, what about me?" Alice pouted.

"Well, honey, you said you needed to hang out with tu hermano and you said it's important. Besides, we already know how Bella feels about that word."

"Hello, standing right here"

"I know, thank you, yet again, for making your presence known."

I chuckled this guy is funny, but I stopped when Bella shot me a dirty look.

"So you guys have fun today and I will talk to you later, bye," He finished, walking out the house.

"So I am guessing the wilder beast he is referring to is Roscoe am I right?"

"Yeah, and she is still sleeping but trust I don't think that she will be too happy when she wakes up." answered Bella, while picking up a camera.

"Why?" I asked, but I didn't need to. There was a loud scream and then a charging of feet coming down the stairs before she made her debut to her surprised audience.

"Where the hell is that disgusting piece of…OH MY GOD!" she screamed.

"Say cheese," Alice squealed.

And before Rose could say anything or move for that matter, the flash went off. Let's just say Bozo the clown had nothing on her.

"I am going to kill you both, and then I am going to kill Mike and chop him up into little pieces and scatter his remains from here to Timbuktu." She sneered.

"Psychotic much," I snickered, more to myself then everybody else, but then I heard the slight amount of giggles and I knew I had been heard I looked over to Rose and she just shot me a look of distaste.

"Shut up, Edward, you also might end up like the rest of them," She sneered.

"Hey, I'm an innocent bystander, okay. And a guest, might I add. Do what you want with them later, but right now Alice needs to call her parents and possibly say goodbye to them, will you grant her that much?"

"Fine," she huffed.

Alice stuck her tongue at Rose and quickly pulled me to the next room before a pillow was hurled in our direction.

"I want to get this over and done with, so the quicker you call them the faster they would get off the phone." I said. We both looked at each other and snorted.

"Yeah, right," we said in unison, and laughed.

Alice picked up the phone and dialed. At first there was a bunch of ringing until someone's voice sounded from the earpiece.

"Hey, Dad."

Thank God.

If it was my mother, she would probably get up and pack her things just to see me in person. And trust me, she did this before when Alice was having womanly problems and she left my piano recital to tend to her while my father stayed.

My father is a pediatrician and is one of the most laid back people I know. He told me that he got into the profession because he loved working with children and because they had the most inquisitive minds and it made him laugh whenever they asked him questions such as 'where do babies come from?' Also he was very calm the total opposite from my mother.

My mother is one of those high strung people who you have to watch out for just in case she goes into cardiac arrest because she worries too much. She means well, of course, and is very lovable, but a tad bit over exuberant if you ask me. She loves her family so much so that she carries a camera with her everywhere since we were little kids, so she wouldn't miss a single moment of our lives.

Alice definitely gets her excitement from her.

When I tuned back into the one sided conversation, Alice was telling him how Rose, Bella and her night went, but she noticed that I was paying attention and signaled me to the phone in which I just shook my head.

"Dad, hold on one minute, someone wants to talk to you." I signaled my hands so that she could stop, but she just handed me the phone. I took it reluctantly.

"Hello."

"Edward, is that you son?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"It's been a long time, how have you been doing?"

"I am pretty good and I am back in the city. You remember my two friends Emmett and Jasper that I have been talking about."

"Yeah."

"Well, I am staying with them and occasionally visiting Alice."

"When did you get in?"

"On Friday."

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have canceled our trip to spend time together? Sometimes I wonder about you and your decisions."

With that one statement I became annoyed. We have been arguing on the phone since I left that fateful day without telling them.

"Well, don't worry; I always end up fine, don't I?" I said, with a little bit more attitude than need be.

"Relax, Edward, I don't want to argue. I was trying to talk to you and whatever you do with your life is none of my business."

I ignored his comment. "How is mom doing?"

"She is fine; would you like to talk to her?"

"No," I said. "I will talk to her another time." The reason why I did not want to talk to her is because I knew that she would want to talk to me about my abrupt leaving and I will hear the same lecture that I got all the time. I do not have the time or the energy to argue with them at this time. In all honesty, I don't have the balls to actually face them, so talking on the phone is sufficient enough.

"Well, dad, I have to go now and I will give you a call soon."

"Yeah," he sighed, sounding dejected. "I will talk to you later. Say hi to Rose and Bella for me."

"I will."

"Talk to you later."

"Bye." I said, hanging up the phone.

"You really did sound enthusiastic, didn't you?" Alice asked I didn't even notice when she walked out of the room and she was now returning with a glass of orange juice.

"Isn't Rose supposed to be killing you at this point?"

"Actually, no, she is not, we are getting dressed to go out and do something. What, I have no idea, so if you want to come you can. If not, then I will talk to you later."

"Wait, instead of doing that, why don't I invite you to meet my friends."

"You mean your loser friends who don't like you?" Rose asked coming into the room.

"Roscoe, why don't you find a hobby…how about you go read a book or do you not know how to?" She rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind going. I'll go ask Bella if she wants to go," Alice commented, skipping off in the direction of the kitchen.

"I was planning on going to meet Mike somewhere so we can discuss this morning, but I think seeing your so called friend's is a better idea."

"Whatever, just hurry up, Roscoe. We need to be going very soon, so hurry up and put your face on so that you can at least look a little bit more presentable."

I knew she wanted to say something embarrassing, but I just answered her with one word. "Facebook." She huffed and turned on her heel and stomped towards the staircase.

"Bella said she's game and getting ready." Alice informed me, heading my direction.

"I heard the conversation between you and dad I think that you guys should just-"

"Alice, it's done, okay. And I really don't want to talk about it, so can we please drop it."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" she muttered.

"Its part of my charm," I retorted, taking out my phone. I called Emmett to see if he was available.

"What's up, Eddiekins?"

"Emmett, did we not have this conversation already?"

"What convo?"

"Never mind, I am bringing my sister and her friends over, so the place needs to be clean."

"Don't worry; Margie should be over there now. I just came from the gym, so I am on my way there now too."

"Great, so we will be there in a couple of minutes or so be decent. We do not need what happened the last time."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad. I swear she was sneaking glances when you were not talking to her plus it's not my fault I am so irresistible to the opposite sex."

"She was ashamed that you were so damn comfortable and that's why she left early."

"I still say that it wasn't my fault."

"Yeah, so that is the reason why I saw her coming from your room like the next day."

"Finders keeper's loser's weepers. You lost, Eddie boy. She wanted to hang out with, let's just say, the big boys, if you know what I mean." I could already see his eyebrows going up and down.

"Whatever, just be dressed."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll see ya."

"Bye."

"I think we should go." I said, to the awaiting crowd who so obviously were listening to my conversation.

"My, my, my, Mr. Cullen. I never thought of you as not being good in the sack." Rose taunted. I will get her back.

We finally got to the apartment but the only problem was that I could not open the door. After man times of trying, Emmett was there to save me.

"How did I know it was you? Only an idiot wouldn't know how to open this?"

"You mean to tell me that you were standing there for the longest while I was trying to open the bloody door."

"Yup and it all but took you ten minutes..."

My sister giggled and his eyes were on the set of people that were behind me. Rose excused herself so that she could take a phone call after my third try in opening the door.

"So which one of you is this idiot's sister?" he asked, his eyes going from each person.

"That would be me." Alice spoke up.

"Nice to meet you; I can't believe someone as beautiful as you would share the same gene pool." she blushed, and his eyes turned on to the other person.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, but people usually call me Bella." she smiled.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Her face turned a bright shade of red. She looks really pretty when she does that.

_Wait what? _

"Come in come in," he said, motioning us through the door.

"Wait, Emmett, there is someone else coming."

"Like who?" He asked. I did not get the chance to answer him before Rose made her presence known.

"Okay, I am back, so where are Edward's friends?" Rose asked, and then went to Emmett and her eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"YOU!" she said.

"YOU!" he responded.

What the hell is going on here? How do they know each other?

* * *

**_Well I hope that you liked it and if you can please review!! It is greatly appreciated and thanks again for the _**

**_reviews and alerts. So can any of you guess how they know eachother!! Oh please guess and then if you _**

**_are really close i will dedicate the chapter for you... Does that sound like bribing!? okay well I might be doing it _**

**_but please review and click the purplish button below lol I would love to hear your thoughts even if it is far out it will still make my day. SO thanks for reading!! _**

**_-musicluv585 :)_**


End file.
